


Darcy Lewis Girlfriend Extraordinaire

by psychoroach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mention of unfit mother, Talk of 911, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Darcy Lewis agrees to go with the male Avengers and pose as their girlfriends on different trips. What has she gotten herself into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fic on another website called Meeting the Merry Parents by an author with the penname FinanceBabe. I love all of her work, but this one is a particular favorite of mine. Sadly she hasn't written fic in a while so I have to reread my favorites, which to be honest isn't a hardship. I got inspired a couple weeks back to do my own version of this fic and I am about...95 percent done with it, I'd say. I made the decision to write multiple endings with all of the men featured in the fic, along with a few extras that I thought I'd throw in for fun. The endings will be mostly smut, which I consider not my strong suit, but I wanted to push my comfort zone. I plan on putting the person featured in the chapter in the chapter title so if you want to skip someone, or read someone specific you can. I did my best to make sure you don't miss anything if you skip so that shouldn't be a problem.

"You want me to do what?" Darcy stared at Phil as he sat, calmly as always, behind his desk, hands folded in front of him, suit perfectly pressed, tie impeccably done. She was beginning to think he fell asleep with his eyes open and was fairly tempted to smack at him to see. But she figured on the off chance that he wasn't asleep, he'd probably react like an Agent of SHIELD and it wouldn't end well for her. So she kept her hands in her lap, where they'd been since she sat down.

"The male Avengers need you to fill the role of dutiful girlfriend. For...certain things they'll be doing over the course of the next few weeks. They requested you specifically..." Phil said for what had to be the third time since he brought it up.

Darcy shook her head, holding up a hand. "Why would they request me?"

"I believe Dr. Banner put it best. He said you're someone they're all equally comfortable with and could help them stay comfortable in the environment they'll be exposed to, and to help them...as Stark put it...not be bored out of their minds. Plus they each thought you would do a good job at playing girlfriend for each of them." Phil explained.

"I feel sort of like a whore right now." Darcy blurted out, making a face.

Phil's slight eye widening would've been amusing to her, in any other situation, but as it was she couldn't fully enjoy it right then. "I assure you, Miss Lewis, that's not what this is. I mean if you should...that would be your choice." He turned a little red and that did in fact make Darcy grin a bit. "You would be expected to act a...certain way. But only in public."

"I see." Darcy checked her fingernails out as she thought it over. "What would I need to do? Pack and get ready for whatever we're doing..."

"All of that would be done for you." Phil said. "They know where they'll be going so they would help with that to minimize any...headaches on your part."

Darcy snorted. "I have a couple requests...and if they're met, I'll do it."

"What are they?" Phil looked intrigued, which Darcy figured was a good thing.

"I want regular manicures between trips. Plus I want files on what we're doing and what's expected of me before we go on each trip." Darcy requested, feeling like it wasn't too much to ask.

"I'll grant you both." Phil said, looking amused, which Darcy couldn't figure out. "Your first trip is in four days, I'll have a file about it delivered to your apartment."

"Oh!" Darcy snapped her fingers. "I'll need someone to look over Kenneth."

"Who's Kenneth?" Phil asked, and Darcy could almost see the panic in his eyes.

"I don't have a secret kid, Coulson." Darcy laughed when she saw Phil sigh in relief. "Kenneth is my greyhound. I got him from a rescue after I saw a documentary on what they do with retired racers. Do you know what they do with them, Coulson?"

"I am aware...I saw the same documentary." Phil admitted, grinning wryly. "I had to talk myself out of getting one myself. My life isn't conducive to having a dog. Someone will watch over your dog for you."

"You?" Darcy asked curiously.

Phil grinned. "No. Like I said, no time. I'll have Agent Fitz do it. He loves animals."

"Oh Fitz would be perfect!" Darcy grinned. "They'll get along great."

"Perfect. Anything else, Miss Lewis?" Phil asked.

Darcy wracked her brain, trying to think of something, even if only to annoy Coulson if she could. She was almost disappointed when she couldn't think of anything. "No, I guess not."

"Alright." Phil said. "Expect your first file to come tomorrow morning to give you time to study it."

"Ok, I'll get out of your hair. Starbucks is calling my name." Darcy stood and saluted Phil, heading out of his office. Before she could leave though, she turned and looked at Phil. "Won't the press and anyone with eyes realize I'm not actually a girlfriend? Oh and that I'm the same girl that's going to be with each of the guys?"

Phil sent her a patient look. "With a little hair styling, some make up tricks, you won't be caught. It'll be fine."

"Ok, whatever you say, bossman." Darcy saluted him again and walked out this time.

True to his word, the file did come the next morning. Darcy wasn't expecting it to be on her kitchen counter when she woke up and stumbled in looking for coffee, but she calmed down when she saw that Phil personally had delivered it and left a handwritten note on top that she needed better locks on her door. She sent him a snarky text saying if he wanted her to have better locks, he needed to provide them and pay for them. She was slightly shocked when he sent a text back saying someone would be coming later that day.

After feeding Kenneth and grabbing a mug of coffee (her mug was actually one that was big enough to hold almost an entire pot of coffee and whatever flavored creamer she had on hand---her current obsession was the Girlscout Cookie ones) she sat down and flipped open the file, laughing out loud when she saw Thor's picture smiling up at her. It looked like the one from the driver's license she'd helped him get. Not that he drove, since almost no one but tourists and cab drivers drove in New York, but Phil had mentioned it would be a good idea to have as ID if he ever needed to produce it for some reason. Darcy tried the argument of 'dude, he's Thor, who doesn't know who Thor is?' but it had still ended with Darcy helping Thor cram for the written and driver's test. After she'd successfully helped Thor get a driver's license, she'd taken a week long vacation to a relaxation spa---paid in full by Phil, he said she deserved it.

Flipping to the next page, Darcy started reading. She skipped over most of the 'get to know me' portion, since she was pretty sure she knew Thor better than anyone else ever and was pretty proud of that fact. She started reading about the 'mission' and realized that she would be going with Thor on what the Avengers liked to call 'good will tour' to Australia. Thor would be visiting a few local landmarks including the Australia Zoo, which Darcy vaguely remembered had been owned by Steve Irwin when he was still alive and was currently owned by his widow, Terri.

All in all it sounded like it would be a really fun trip and Darcy found herself looking forward to it. She did some quick googling and saw that Australia was 16 hours ahead of New York timezone. She checked the file and saw they were leaving from New York at 4 PM, that put them arriving in Australia at 2 PM since it was a 22 hour flight...if her math was right. Which was fairly perfect. But it also meant that she and Thor would need to get as much sleep on the plane as possible to cut down on jet lag...if Thor even felt anything so menial as jet lag. Probably not, the big jerk. Not that it was his fault but he always thought it was amusing when she blamed him for things not in his control...the weirdo.

Darcy kept thinking about it and made plans on what she wanted to bring back home with her. Of course it would depend on if the zoo had a gift shop and wherever else they went. She was almost tempted to see if she could bring back a surfboard. Not that she had plans to ever go surfing, but it would be quite interesting to have an Australian surfboard to hang on her wall...or something.

Once she read through the entire file, she felt confident she had it handled and got ready for her day.


	2. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes on her trip with Thor.

Darcy felt like hell. She'd gotten up at her usual time, but had cut off any and all caffeine around noon, not something she usually did. She was feeling that mistake too, and wondered if Phil would be pissed at her if she curled up under her desk and napped until she needed to leave for her flight. Probably. The jerk. He'd brought two suitcases and placed them by her desk earlier, which added to her makeup bag she insisted she pack for herself along with her smaller bag of underwear because she refused to think about someone else buying her bras and panties for her. She'd been tempted to check the bags and see what was in them but anytime she glanced to Phil's office to check and see if she could manage it without getting caught he was giving her a look that clearly said 'leave it alone'. The curiosity was killing her, but she held off, even though it went against every bit of her instincts.

She startled when a large hand came down on her shoulder and she let out a squeak. "I'm not looking!"

"Looking at what, Darcy?" Thor asked, looking amused when she looked up at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all. What are you doing here? Our flight isn't..." Darcy glanced at the time on her computer and she let out another squeak when she saw that it was 2:45. "Shit we need to head out!"

"There's a car waiting to take you, Miss Lewis." Phil called from his office.

"Thanks, Coulson!" Darcy quickly shut her computer down and stood. "Thor could you..."

"Of course." Thor picked up her bags, holding them like they were loaves of bread. She followed him to the elevator and they rode down to the garage, hopping in the waiting SUV.

"So are you excited to go to Australia?" Darcy looked over at Thor once they were on the road.

"Aye!" Thor beamed at her. "I have never been before, I am excited to see all of the sights, all of the animals, meet people."

"Such a PR answer." Darcy nudged him playfully.

"It is." Thor admitted, chuckling. "But I am excited. Although Tony tells me to stay away from the food called vegemite."

"I've never had it." Darcy said honestly. "But anyone I've ever seen eat it seems to think it tastes terrible, so it's probably a good idea to stay away from it."

"I think I will, I trust your judgment." Thor flashed her a smile that made Darcy's stomach act like it wanted to do a flip flop. But the thing was, he smiled at her like that a lot, and she never knew how to take it. Ever since he'd broken up with Jane, he'd been blissfully single and she couldn't help but notice not only was he a very attractive guy (oh boy was he!) but he treated her with more respect than most people tended to do. Darcy just didn't know how to take it. Which she figured was pretty pathetic. "Darcy, are you alright?"

Darcy shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Just tired. I cut down on the caffeine so I could nap on the plane. It's a long flight and jet lag is a bitch."

Thor laughed and squeezed her arm gently. "Probably a good idea." He agreed.

They got to the airport and Darcy led Thor through it to the right place and explained the process of random security checks and tickets to him as they checked their bags and then boarded the plane. Darcy took the window seat since Thor had his long limbs and she thought it was cruel to make him scrunch up...even in first class. The plane had something called pods and Darcy was reminded of those egg shaped chairs that were all the rage and briefly wondered if she could get one for her apartment. They looked comfortable to nap in.

When take off happened, Darcy grabbed Thor's arm, feeling her heart rate pick up. Thor gently pried her hand off his arm and put it around her instead. "It's alright." He murmured. "Stark explained to me that flying was one of the safest ways to travel."

"What if someone hijacks the plane?" Darcy asked quietly, a little hysterically. She'd seen Airforce One...and lived through 9/11.

Thor gave her a smile and she felt herself calming down in response. "Then they will realize they have picked the wrong plane to jack high for there is an Avenger on board."

Somehow that made her feel better. "Ok." She tested the waters by gently laying her head against his chest and when he didn't react beyond pulling her closer, she settled more into him. "I may try and sleep now." After her panic over take off, her earlier tiredness came back with a vengeance and she yawned so hard her jaw cracked, which made her wince.

"Go ahead." Thor lightly kissed her head as she drifted off and she almost convinced herself that she just imagined it.

The flight was spent sleeping, talking quietly, and Darcy teaching Thor games like tic-tac-toe and hangman. Thor seemed greatly amused by tic-tac-toe and it just made Darcy remember how much of a tactician he could be considering he beat her most games after he got the hang of it. Darcy was a terrible loser but it made it better to see the absolute joy on Thor's face when he won.

Before they knew it, they'd gotten to Australia and Darcy was starving. They'd eaten on the plane but the plane food was pretty terrible and even Thor didn't eat with too much gusto. So Darcy's objective, once they'd gotten settled in at the hotel, was to order room service. She told Thor to go 'settle in' his room and she'd call when their food got there. When he was out, she took a shower and since they didn't have any plans for the rest of the day dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants she found in her luggage and a shirt in white that said Little Miss Naughty with the character from the series of children's books on the front (Little Miss Naughty sort of looked like a grape with a thin green bow, grinning brightly with her hands over her face). She grabbed the food when it got there and learned it was charged to the room and therefore SHIELD so that was taken care of.

Darcy put the cart on the side of the room out of the way and knocked on Thor's adjoining door. When he answered, dressed only in a pair of black silk sleep pants, she had to fight not to lick her lips or do something equally embarrassing. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Thor with his shirt off, but it affected her every time. "Lunch." She said, ducking back into the room and going over to the food to sort it out before she did something that would probably embarrass the normal person, but probably wouldn't hit her until much later at an extremely awkward moment.

"A feast! I hope you got Australian delicacies." Thor said, coming over toward her.

"Well I asked for stuff the locals would eat." Darcy chuckled as she grabbed her cob salad and side of fries with ranch dressing and honey mustard for dipping. "By the looks of it, they delivered."

Thor sat down once she did, and grabbed the rest of the food, digging in. They didn't talk much, both too hungry to make small talk. Darcy's food was great and by the way Thor was packing everything away, he was enjoying his as well. At one point she reached over and wiped his face off, chuckling when he flushed a little bit and sent her a sheepish smile.

Once the food was finished and both Darcy and Thor felt appropriately full, Darcy suggested a movie. Thor agreed and she flipped through the channels before she saw that Charlotte's Web was on. Thor hadn't seen it, but it was one of her childhood favorites and it was just starting so perfect timing. Thor moved to lay against the headboard and he pulled her up with him to snuggle up against him. Darcy remembered she'd be acting like his girlfriend on this trip so she happily snuggled in, getting lost in the movie.

Near the end, she sniffled, trying to discretely wipe at her eyes. Thor squeezed her and spoke softly. "Does the movie make you sad?"

In a way." Darcy said, trying to think of how to explain it. "Charlotte dies and it's sad because she and Wilbur were such good friends. But then her children are left behind and they grow up and leave Wilbur...it's...bittersweet. Poor Wilbur."

Thor kissed the top of her head. "It makes me sad as well."

"Because of your mom?" Darcy asked quietly.

"Aye." Thor murmured. "You would've liked her."

"I know I would've." Darcy said.

"She would've liked you as well." Thor said.

Darcy laughed softly. "I like to think so, big guy."

After Charlotte's Web, Darcy put on House Bunny. The movie was a comedy and never failed to make her laugh. Part way through it Thor commented that one of the characters looked like her and Darcy studied the woman and then lightly slugged Thor. "Are you kidding? I'm a lot better looking."

Thor raised his hand in surrender, laughing. "You are very attractive."

"Thanks!" Darcy quipped.

The next day Darcy woke up and felt something hard she was laying on. She peeked up and realized she and Thor must've fallen asleep watching movies together. After House Bunny they'd moved on to A Christmas Story, which had both Darcy and Thor in hysterics and then a mini marathon of the first two Harry Potter movies. She realized that she needed to go to the bathroom and wiggled away from him. She figured she probably needed to get ready for the day and looked at the itinerary. They were set to do a City Walking Tour, going to Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary, and ending the day going to Eat Street Market where she assumed they'd be getting dinner. So she needed to dress comfortably and ready for a lot of walking. She looked through her two suitcases and decided on a pair of stretchy black pants and a white button up that looked casual but dressy enough she wouldn't be called a slob. She forewent her usual knit cap in favor of styling her hair in a ponytail that had waves extending down, a few strands framing her face. She put on minimal makeup, only some berry colored lip gloss and some eyeliner. Slipping on some sneakers, she noticed Thor was already up and had gone back to his own room so she sat and waited.

When Thor finally knocked, she opened the door and looked him over head to toe. He'd taken almost the same approach as her except his pants were a little more on the dressy side, but still casual and he wore a thin long sleeved shirt in a maroon color that did little to hide the muscled body hidden underneath. His hair was pulled back and he had on shoes that made Darcy glad she wasn't wearing them. "Are you ready for our excursion, dude?"

"Aye!" Thor beamed brightly. "I cannot wait to see the sights as it were."

"Well let's go." Darcy grabbed his arm and playfully hauled him out, after making sure she had the room key. They met up with their 'Brisbane Greeter' for the walking tour and once the guy got over the fact that he would be escorting Thor from the Avengers around the city, they fell into an easy rhythm. Darcy stayed quiet, curled up against Thor's side, not at all taking advantage of the fact that she could play girlfriend and be as touchy feely as he let her, while she let Thor ask questions and learn all about the city. She learned by osmosis, but mostly she took pictures of things that looked interesting to her.

Around mid day they stopped for lunch at a café before heading to the Koala Sanctuary. Darcy was half excited, half worried. She'd once seen a video online of koalas fighting and while they were utterly adorable creatures, they fought viciously and made sounds that reminded her of tiny little demons. They walked in and were met by a staff member to 'take them on a tour'. They were led around the park and Darcy marveled at how nice it was. She took a few pictures but didn't take too many just yet. After what felt like forever, they were led to a private room where Darcy saw two keepers along with two koalas on fake trees, looking around and munching on leaves. She smiled and cooed a bit but Thor positively lit up.

They listened politely as they were told about the koala and random facts about them but then they were asked if they'd like to touch or hold one. Darcy declined the holding but happily rubbed the back of one. She marveled at how soft it was and grinned when one of the keepers offered to take a picture of her. Thor took up the offer to hold one and once he had it tucked to him like he was holding a small child Darcy could see he was completely head over heels for the small furry animal. He kept murmuring to it and stroking it gently, which Darcy found stupidly adorable.

"Do you think I could get one of these as a companion animal?" Thor looked up at Darcy with a look that left her stupidly unable to speak for several seconds.

"All inquiries about companion animals has to be ran through Coulson." Darcy said, shrugging at Thor. He nodded at her but didn't stop beaming. She knew if he actually did approach Phil about owning a koala, she'd probably hear about it. But she didn't really care because she knew it'd be even worse when they realized Darcy had a hard time saying no to Thor and she wound up helping him acquire a koala to keep in his room at Stark Tower. Were koalas even legal to own in New York? Probably. Keep a tiger in an apartment, but God forbid you get a pitbull.

After they left the Sanctuary, Darcy found herself starving. It was coming upon six PM so it wasn't that shocking. They were driven to Eat Street Market where she quickly realized it was set up with people selling food, and giving out small bites for people to try. She thought maybe it wasn't the best idea for dinner for an Asgardian prince who happily eat a meal the size of a small elephant but she figured they could always order room service. She and Thor spent time going from vendor to vendor, listening to their sales pitch and occasionally trying samples. Darcy had to admit, there was some really great food and she found, to her surprise, that she was actually filling up toward the end of their perusal.

Around 7:30 they decided to head back to the hotel and Darcy changed into a pair of pajama pants that had cups of coffee all over them and a shirt with a penguin that said 'Cute if caffeinated.' She let Thor in once he'd put on a pair of pajama pants that looked eerily like the ones he had on the night before and they curled up on the bed and put on a Friends marathon. They spent time talking and laughing and at one point Darcy looked up at Thor and he looked back down at her and leaned in and kissed her. She sank into the kiss, a small moan coming out as his arms tightened around her. Once he pulled back, he looked a little sheepish. "I hope that was not forward of me." He rumbled. "I know you are supposed to be acting as my beloved this trip..."

"It's fine." Darcy promised. "Really. I...enjoyed it and you're right. If we're acting like a couple we should...be comfortable with PDA."

Thor smiled at her in the way he did when he didn't fully grasp what she was trying to say but went along with it anyway. "I agree."

"So I mean if you..." She was cut off by Thor kissing her again and she let him maneuver her on top of him, liking that he was sort of take charge about things.

They made out for a while and Darcy took shameless advantage of being able to touch him as much as she wanted. But the mood was broken when she yawned and Thor moved her beside him again and he spooned against her back, murmuring a 'sweet dreams' against her hair before she fell asleep.

Their last day in Australia led them to the Australia Zoo and Darcy was stupidly excited. A part of her realized it was because she watched Dancing With the Stars and hoped to see Bindi wandering around but also she'd had a love of zoos since childhood so she figured getting to see the multitude of animals the zoo offered was a nice consolation prize.

They were led around the zoo and Darcy made sure to take tons of pics, especially ones of Thor enjoying himself. He was in dark grey shorts and a bright blue tank that showed off his body and she had to keep herself from drooling at the sight. Especially once it warmed up and his skin practically glowed.

Thor had been asked if he wanted to participate in a crocodile feeding and he gleefully agreed. Darcy walked to sit in the audience and right before the show started she got a text from Phil. 'You aren't letting Thor get up to mischief are you?'

Darcy made a face and took a picture of the crocodile pit as Thor was being led out by the guy on the mic. 'Define mischief'.

A few seconds later she got a text from Clint. 'Why is Coulson ranting and raving in different languages?'

'Wouldn't know.' Darcy feigned confusion, watching as Thor fed the crocodiles, looking gleeful even though he was in some danger...she figured at least. Crocodiles were dangerous...to the average person. So Thor was fine.

When Darcy met up with Thor after the crocodile feeding, he was still beaming. "Crocodiles are magnificent beasts! I would love to..."

"Run it by Coulson." Yeah Phil was definitely going to make her life hell. It was pretty much worth it though.

Late that night they caught a plane back to New York and as the flight was nearing the US, Darcy looked up at Thor who was half-paying attention to the movie playing. "Thor?"

"Darcy?" Thor looked at her curiously.

"Could I...be selfish? Before we got back to New York?" Darcy asked, squirming a bit.

Thor smiled. "I do not see why not. How do you want to be selfish?"

"Would..." Darcy bit her lip, feeling like she was probably taking advantage by asking, but she plowed on anyway, knowing she couldn't get out of it now. "Could we...kiss some before we land? You know, I mean...I liked it a lot and I know it's probably awkward to ask since I was just playing your girlfr..."

Thor put a finger on her lips, stopping her rambling. He was still smiling, which she took as a good thing. He slowly pulled his finger away, probably gauging whether or not she was going to start rambling again. Once he figured out she wasn't, he pulled their arm rests up between them and pulled her into his arms. Her heartbeat increased a bit as he leaned in and when their lips met, she sank into the kiss, and all thoughts of everything fell out of her mind.

They pulled away when the announcement was made that they were landing in New York and Darcy adjusted her seatbelt and arm rest, a goofy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes with Bucky on a trip.

When Darcy got her next file, she gathered Kenneth up on her lap and opened it, gulping when Bucky's face was the first thing she saw. It wasn't that she disliked Bucky, or was uncomfortable around him. She wasn't, at all. In fact once he was completely over the Winter Soldier programming and Steve hauled him back to New York, she'd been the one to volunteer to 'catch him up' on things. They'd grown close pretty quickly and Darcy had learned a lot about the former Winter Soldier. For one thing, he could dish it out just as well as he could take it, which made him one of her favorite verbal sparring partners. He was also very smart and had an opinion about anything---but not in an obnoxious know-it-all sort of way, just that he could carry a conversation about anything he was knowledgeable about and she found herself fascinated about how his mind worked. They were known to get into pretty heated political debates, but then turn around and curl up watching Tim Burton movies while eating ice cream. When Donald Trump won the election, Darcy had gone up to the roof of the tower and bawled her eyes out. After about a half hour, Bucky had found her and hugged her to him, murmuring to her to calm her down. He'd made her laugh, even if it was because of his dark humor, when he said 'it's probably not the first time I assassinated a president, so...' Of course they both promised not to let Steve know he'd said that. Steve wouldn't have found the humor in it.

Like Thor's file, she skipped the personal stuff and went right to what they were doing. She hoped she wasn't following him to Russia or something. That would've been a nightmare. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was going with him to Chicago. Apparently Tony hooked him up with some scientists that were going to look into his arm and upgrade it, removing anything that could be triggered and used as a weapon by anyone who could remotely hack into it. Darcy wondered why Tony himself wasn't doing the job, but figured it was none of her business. She'd never been to Chicago and was looking forward to it. It was a shorter flight this time, only about two and a half hours. A lot better than a flight to Australia, less chances of getting jet lag. Once she got back from Australia it took her at least three days to get over the jet lag.

She only had two days to prepare and that was fine with her. She didn't really need to do much and she found that she wasn't as nervous as she had been going to Australia. She just hoped...no, she clamped down on that thought, not wanting to jinx anything. If she did, Bucky would never forgive her.

When she met Bucky at the airport and they found their seats, he looked over at her curiously. "Do you want to just share a room at the hotel?"

"Trying to get into my pants already, Barnes?" Darcy quipped, to keep from showing that she was a little bit taken aback by the question.

"Oh yeah you know it." Bucky cracked. "No I was thinking...two beds. But if you're playing my girl, I wouldn't be in a separate room from you. Only whoever was checking us in would know."

"You have a point...ok." Darcy shrugged. "I'm good with it."

"Good." Bucky grinned. "So tell me, how much fun did you have with Thor in Australia? I have to know how to one up him."

Darcy laughed loudly and almost blurted out about her and Thor's makeouts but she squelched it down and shrugged. "You have some tough shoes to fill. I mean, dude, we played with koalas."

Bucky muttered something that sounded like 'ublyudku' or close to it and Darcy made a mental note to ask Natasha later. She knew it was a curse of some sort though. "I don't know if I can top koalas on such short notice. Plus it's Chicago...do you like popcorn?"

"I am a freak about popcorn." Darcy confirmed.

"There's a place that sells a lot of different kind..." Bucky started.

"Dude you had me at popcorn. We're so going to this place." Darcy nudged him. She grinned cutely at him. "Also we have to eat at Pork & Mindy's at least once."

"Why do I know that name?" Bucky frowned, trying to work it out in his head.

"It's owned by Jeff Mauro from the Food Network." Darcy filled in. "Plus it's a play on words---Mork and Mindy was a tv show in the 70's or something starring Robin Williams."

Bucky grinned playfully. "You mean your foodie boyfriend?"

Darcy flushed bright red. "Oh shut up." She said, trying to hide her face with her hair. "He's married. I don't go in on married dudes."

"But if he was single you'd go for a roll in the hay." Bucky said crudely, egging her on.

"Damn right I would." Darcy grinned mischievously.

Bucky shrugged. "I don't blame you, if I had the chance I'd..."

"I swear if the name Giada DeLaurentiis comes out of your mouth you can go on this trip by yourself." Darcy cut him off.

"We're already in the air, doll." Bucky smirked. "Also I wasn't going to say Giada, she's a little too superficial to me, and Tony has some stories...she's not my type. I was going to say Damaris Phillips or Kelsey Nixon."

"Go for the blonde type, huh?" Darcy snorted.

"Blonde, brunette, red, bald." Bucky said. "Don't much matter to me. Just that we gel."

"Good to know." Darcy nudged him. "Nervous?"

"Nah." Bucky said. "Just routine tune ups."

"Well I am!" Darcy announced, shifting her feet back and forth.

Bucky looked at her weirdly. "Why are you nervous? It's just me."

"Yeah but I'm acting like your girlfriend." Darcy said. "That sort of puts a lot of pressure on me."

"You know I'm not asking you to hook up with me in an alley, right?" Bucky nudged her.

"Well if you were I wouldn't exactly turn it down." Darcy blurted out. She realized what she'd said and blushed heavily.

Bucky grinned at her. "Darce, baby, if we hooked up, it wouldn't be in an alley."

"Noted." Darcy said, not knowing what else she could say to that.

"Hey." Bucky said, getting her attention.

Darcy looked up at him. "What?"

Bucky leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the deepest kiss she'd ever had, but it was definitely deeper than just a peck on the lips. It shocked her and she barely had a chance to respond before he pulled back, shooting her a soft smile.

"There, now the awkward part is over." He said.

She looked at him, blinking a few times before she could form a sentence. "Awkward part is over? You didn't even give me a chance to respond."

"Feel free if you want." Bucky said casually, looking for all the world like he meant it.

Darcy eyed him, trying to gauge what he was thinking and feeling and she talked herself into and out of it several times before she leaned in and kissed him again, this time fully reciprocating. Since she was never the type to play demure she decided to see what he'd do if she deepened the kiss. When he went along with it, she let herself have a few moments before she pulled away, biting her lip and glancing away. "Huh. Well...that happened."

Bucky chuckled and flagged down the flight attendant, asking for a bottle of water. "Yeah, did. Was pretty nice, too, doll. You sure can kiss."

"You're one to talk." Darcy said, still pretty flustered.

Once they got to the hotel, they got a room and Bucky carried their bags up, putting them down out of the way. "We have the rest of the day today and tomorrow to do what we want before my appointment the next day. You can do whatever you want on that day."

"What if what I want is to be with you?" Darcy asked.

Bucky chuckled. "Doll you don't have to do that, you'll be bored outta your noggin'."

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend right?" Darcy said.

"Well yeah. Something about it'd be nice to see the Avengers with 'loved ones' or some bullshit." Bucky said and were Darcy a more tenderhearted girl she would've been slightly upset by his casual words. But she wasn't so she just snorted.

"So do you think any self-respecting girlfriend would just let her boyfriend go through something like that without being there to support him?" Darcy questioned.

"Nah, probably not." Bucky said quietly.

"So then I'll be there." Darcy beamed.

Bucky sent her a smile that was a hair shy and she felt herself charmed by it. "Thanks, Darce." He said, showing that he had wanted her there the entire time, but probably didn't know how to ask.

"Welcome." Darcy nudged him. "Now, since it's..." She looked at the clock. "5:30 what's say we order in, and relax and watch TV? A movie or something."

"Sounds good but I want to shower. Flights make me feel grungy." Bucky admitted.

"You do that, I'll change, too. What do you want from room service? I'll go ahead and order." Darcy said as he walked over to dig out some clothes from his bag. Show off had only brought a duffle bag.

"Grab me a burger and fries. Whatever burger looks best and has the most shit on it." Bucky said, on his way to the bathroom.

"Alright." Darcy quipped to herself, looking the menu over. She saw a stuffed mushroom cheeseburger that had bacon stuffed mushrooms on top of a cheeseburger that came with tomato, lettuce, pickle and a 'home made sauce'. Bingo. She glanced around and saw a linguini dish that came with angel hair pasta and shrimp and placed their orders, getting him a beer and ordering a vanilla milkshake for herself. Bucky came out of the shower after about 10 minutes, and Darcy smiled when she saw him. He was dressed in soft looking grey sweat pants and a green tank top that was loose enough to give her a peek of his body underneath. He hadn't dried off very well and he had his hair up in a bun; she could see it dripping slightly on the back of his neck. Of course it was warm out so it probably felt good to be damp.

"I got you a mushroom cheeseburger." She said, when he looked at her questioningly. "And beer."

"Perfect." He said, splaying out on the bed, one foot on the floor, one extended out in front of him like he expected to jump up at a moment's notice...which he probably did. "Sounds good, I'm starving."

"You and me both." Darcy said, settling down beside him. She'd changed into some red shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a shirt that had Rudolph on it and said 'we should talk about your cocaine problem'. She figured Bucky would appreciate it. She had to commend who was packing for her, they were doing a bang up job. Sure enough, Bucky glanced over, read her shirt, and smirked to himself.

When the food got there, Darcy let Bucky get it incase it was some sort of ninjas. She grabbed her pasta and milkshake and put the shake between her legs as she dug into the pasta. She was so absorbed in eating, she almost didn't feel it being swiped. She made a squawking noise and looked up at him, gobsmacked. Bucky smirked at her around the straw, sipping leisurely.

"Don't you know not to take a girl's drink?" Darcy asked, not all that angry about it.

Bucky grinned as he pulled back from the shake. "I had to make sure it was good for you and not poisoned."

"Do you want to try my pasta?" Darcy quipped.

"Nah you're on your own there." Bucky put her shake back between her legs and let his hand brush over her skin, making her shiver.

"Jerk." Darcy mumbled, eating her pasta.

"Love you, too." Bucky said playfully.

Darcy laughed and shook her head, smiling to herself.

Once the food was polished off, they moved instinctively to their positions they usually adopted while watching a movie or TV; Darcy laid practically on top of him with his arms wrapped around her, his fingertips brushing the top of her ass. It was normal for them and Darcy didn't feel awkward at all as they started their movie (which was the first Home Alone---one of her favorites).

After Home Alone was Rent and Darcy hummed along to the songs, hiding her tears from just after Angel died to pretty much the end of the movie. When it ended she composed herself and realized she was pretty tired. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:30 so she looked up at Bucky. "Sleep now?"

"Mmm." Bucky agreed. "Tired. Are you gonna sleep on top of me?" It didn't come off as a snarky question, more curious than anything. Darcy let him know by settling down, her face in his neck. She felt him smile as he hugged her closer and they fell asleep pretty quickly.

Day two in Chicago took them to Garrett Popcorn and Darcy marveled at the choices they had. Bucky seemed a little overwhelmed but she tried to make it easier on him by talking to him about some of the choices. They wound up getting two large tins each; Bucky got Buttery and the Garrett mix, Darcy wound up getting Caramel Crisp and Milk Chocolate Covered Caramel Crisp. Bucky tried to act like a big man and carry all four tins but he had to relent that he couldn't do it and Darcy carried her two while he carried his and they dropped them back at the hotel before heading out again. Phil surprised them with tickets to a Cubs game vs the Yankees and Bucky and Darcy proved why they just got along by sitting in the Cubs section and rooting for the Yankees. Bucky promised if they started a riot he'd protect her and Darcy gave him shit about even his skills wouldn't save him from several thousand rioting Cubs fans.

The game ended up being fantastic and it went into double overtime. The final score was 17-18, Yankees and Bucky and Darcy (Darcy slightly tipsy from three beers, Bucky feeding off her good mood) sang Take Me Out to the Ballgame obnoxiously on the way out, not caring about the looks they got as they walked, arms wrapped around each other.

Darcy decided she was hungry so Bucky bought them some hot dogs and sodas and they ate on the way back to the hotel. Darcy was a little more clingy than usual so when they got back to the hotel she changed into the same shorts from the night before and a shirt that said 'Winter is Coming', which she thought was funny considering Bucky's code name and when he came out of the bathroom, just wearing his underwear (Darcy had a massive hot flash when she noticed he went full blown tighty whities style---in blue) and she happily curled into him when he offered it, enjoying how warm he was. He murmured to her in Russian, running his hand over her hair, and she fell asleep easily, her last thought being she hoped she didn't have a hangover the next day.

Thankfully Darcy didn't have a hangover, but she did feel like she'd made out with a mop, which was not how you wanted to feel waking up on top of a hot guy who was practically naked. Once Bucky woke up, he went off to shower and change first and Darcy was unashamed to say she watched his ass as he walked to the bathroom. He came out in a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and a button up, and sat to put on sneakers. "Deciding to be casual today?" She asked.

"Easier access to my arm." Bucky explained, gesturing to his tank top.

Bucky seemed quieter than normal, and Darcy figured he was probably nervous. So she just kissed his head and went to go shower and put on clothes. She decided on a similar outfit, except she put on beige pants, a purple button up and a light grey tank top. She topped it off with some Vans and deemed herself good to go.

They took a cab to the place they were supposed to go and Darcy held Bucky's hand (flashing him what she hoped was a comforting smile) and walked inside with him.

Someone came up to them rather quickly and they were led back to a private room. A sweet faced brunette woman named Caitlin came in and said she'd be the one working on Bucky's arm. The plan was to deaden the skin around it so he didn't feel anything and then do what they needed to do. She surmised the whole procedure would be about two hours and was glad he had brought someone with him so she could focus on what she was doing and not have to entertain Bucky. Darcy almost snorted at the woman's blunt words for two reasons; one, because it reminded her a lot of Jane and how she was socially awkward and had no bed side manner whatsoever, and two, because if the woman thought that Bucky wouldn't be just fine laying there quietly while she worked she didn't know who she was working with (or, well, on). As it was, Darcy kept her mouth shut and sat on a small stool she was offered, over by Bucky's head on the side his human arm was on. She ran her fingers through his hair and flashed him a smile.

"Tell me a story." Bucky said quietly after Caitlin had deadened his shoulder and (hopefully) the nerves that connected his arm to his flesh.

Darcy floundered a bit before deciding to just wing it. She told a story about how at 15 she was obsessed with the Weetzie Bat books (stopping briefly to explain what the Weetzie Bat books were) and ran away from home to live in 'romantic Los Angeles'.

Bucky snorted at that. "Ain't nothin' romantic about LA, doll."

"I know that now, but 15 year old me didn't." Darcy playfully bopped him upside the head. "See the problem was I lived in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania so going pretty much coast to coast at 15 when you have no money is practically impossible. So I got the bright idea to hitchhike."

"Don't sound so bright to me." Bucky mumbled.

"Yeah well back then there wasn't the threat that there is now...except Ted Bundy." Darcy made a face. "So anyway I got picked up by this dude who took me as far as the truck stop where he went in and called my mom. Apparently they went to school together or something and kept in touch. So he called her and left me there. She pulled up not long after and I knew I was screwed."

Bucky smirked. "What happened?"

Darcy groaned and ducked her head. "I was grounded for like a month. It was awful."

"I hope you learned your lesson." Bucky mocked.

"You know you're kind of vulnerable right now, I could do something and take advantage of that." Darcy pointed out in a snarky way.

"Kitten if you think I'm vulnerable just because I'm havin' my arm worked on, you need to read my file again." Bucky cracked.

Darcy groaned and poked him on the cheek. He retaliated by playfully trying to bite at her and she laughed, making him smile in response.

At one point Bucky's face became pinched and Darcy could tell that he was starting to have some pain so she asked Caitlin if she could hit him with some more meds. It annoyed Bucky but Darcy didn't care and she pointed out he had no one to impress by trying to act like 'a big man on campus'.

It wound up taking Caitlin almost four hours to work on Bucky's arm, but she wanted to make sure she had everything going good and had made sure there would be no little surprises. Bucky accepted that, feeling like she was being genuine and not hiding any nefarious intentions. So he sat up and thanked her, grabbing Darcy's hand and walking out with her.

"Starving." Bucky mumbled, looking over at her.

"Me, too, and we have four hours to kill before our flight." Darcy said, glancing at her watch.

"Let's go find a pizza." Bucky requested.

"Pizza? New York will throw you out." Darcy teased.

"Don't tell New York." Bucky said wryly. "But I actually think their cardboard pizza tastes like shit, deep dish is where it's at."

Darcy laughed loudly at that, especially the mischievous look on his face. "I won't tell a soul." She promised.

They finally found one that claimed to have the best pizza in the city and split a pepperoni pie between them, along with some soft drinks and breadsticks. Bucky wound up eating most of the food, but that was ok. They talked idly and somehow Darcy admitted that her ideal wedding would be like the one in Love Actually ('you know, with Kiera Knightly where they sing All You Need Is Love by the Beatles and the random people stand up and play instruments'. 'Never seen it, kitten, but I'll personally make sure whoever you get engaged to knows this bit of information.') and Bucky told her he sometimes went to Mass even though he felt like he wasn't Catholic anymore, he just liked the familiarity of the services, it calmed him down.

Soon enough it was time for them to grab their bags and get on the plane and Darcy found herself wishing it hadn't flown by too quickly. They said their goodbyes on the plane and Darcy snuck one last make out from him before they parted ways in New York.


	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes on a trip with Steve.

Darcy was at the salon with her third folder, deciding to read it while she got a manicure. She would've been worried about reading the file in front of someone else but it turned out that when she made the request to Phil, he hired an ex-SHIELD agent to do it. Not that Darcy minded, the woman did good work. So Darcy flipped the file open while they started and blinked a few times when she saw Steve's face looking up at her. It was definitely the same picture on his SHIELD badge and she thought it did nothing for him. In fact if she didn't know it was in fact 100% real, she would've thought it was CGI. It looked...fake, boring...kind of soulless. Which was the complete opposite of who Steve was as a person. He wasn't soulless at all, in fact she was pretty sure he was the most passionate person she'd ever met. He blamed it on being a 'Brooklynite' but Darcy knew it was just Steve. He was one of those people who had opinions but wouldn't say them until he was prompted and if you prompted him? Oh boy, you better be ready for complete honesty with a lack of filter on exactly how his words might come out. She could still remember when he had been interviewed by someone for HuffPo and had been asked about gay marriage. It was obvious the lady doing the interviewing was angling for some dirt, probably secretly hoping Steve was a raging homophobe. What she got was a passionate long winded speech about how it was 'about damn time' that 'everyone who is lgbt...however many letters there are attached to that ma'am, I don't mean to disrespect anyone but I haven't finished my research on all the different sexualities and genders yet...got equal rights.' From there he'd gone on a rant about 'I once saw a man who decided a group of people weren't fit to be called people and ever since then I thought to myself it just isn't right for just one person to decide if another person is any better or worse than them'. A plus for the Hitler reference. It didn't end there though and Steve managed to tie it all together in a neat little bow about how he admired the abolishment of slaves and how it 'didn't happen in my time' but it was about time people of color got equal rights, too. He slipped in some talk about the Howling Commandos and how diverse their group was and by the end of it found himself on the front page of CNN.com, HuffPo, Yahoo, MSNBC and even spawned 12 Buzzfeed articles about him. One was titled 'Why Steve Rogers is the Star Spangled President America Needs' and Darcy found quite a bit of enjoyment from it.

And that was just that one thing, he about imploded the internet with his comments about Donald Trump when it became apparent he was running for president...and then again when he won. It was such a controversy that Phil briefly only allowed Steve to check his email online...and that was with someone standing over his shoulder. The entire thing made Tony laugh himself sick.

As with the other two files, she skipped the 'all about Steve' part and went right to the 'mission' part of it. She was accompanying him to Italy (she had to take a moment to freak out over that one. Her manicurist, Evelyn, wasn't much help, only offering a 'Italy is quite nice') for a meeting with some government officials to offer the help of the Avengers should anything arise that needed a superheroes touch. But they were staying for five days so Darcy figured that wasn't all they were doing. It was noted that Steve was 'not fully in favor of the idea of Miss Lewis posing as his girlfriend' as he 'did not want to demean her in any way' but he came around to it, seeing the logic in the 'people' seeing Captain America with a girlfriend. Darcy figured someone pumped Steve full of bullshit about him making himself look more human and what not.

Once her manicure was finished, she thanked Evelyn and made her way back home. She took Kenneth for a walk to the local dog park and thought over her trip with Steve. She and Steve were good. She wouldn't call them bros, but Steve seemed to enjoy her company and she knew they felt comfortable enough with each other that they'd be able to pull this off with very little awkwardness.

When the day came for their trip to Italy, Darcy was looking forward to it. Thankfully the flight was only 9 hours and she felt like she could sleep most of that. She met Steve at their seats and he offered her the window seat. She had a sneaking suspicion it was for the extra leg room but she was short, so she didn't call him out on it. Once they'd buckled in she looked over at him, smiling. "Looking forward to your trip?"

"Most of it." Steve nodded. "I know the meeting with the officials has to be done, but I'm not looking forward to that part. I mostly just want to see the sights. I went briefly to Italy back in the 40's and I loved it. Especially the food." He smiled at her in a way that reminded her of a little boy and she felt herself being charmed by it.

"You don't have to convince me. I love Italian food." Darcy said. "I could live off pasta and cream sauce."

"I know what you mean. I just hope my Italian's not too rusty." Steve ran a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly.

Darcy stared at him. "You speak Italian?"

Steve smiled and rambled off a string of Italian that had Darcy holding back a whimper, even as her toes curled in her shoes in her attempt to hold back from inducting Steve into the mile high club.

"Sounds pretty damn good to me." Darcy said, silently cursing the fact that her voice was a little bit deeper than normal.

Steve laughed and patted her arm. "Thank you. I hope the locals think so." He cleared his throat and Darcy could see his serious face coming on. "About this girlfriend thing..."

"I'm ok with it, Steve." Darcy piped up. She flashed him a grin. "I mean it's what I signed up for, dude. I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Can I ask...I mean, what did you..." Steve stumbled over his words.

Darcy shook her head. "I won't divulge secrets. But I will say I draw the line at any rutting in public."

Steve flushed bright red at that. "Don't worry. I...I wouldn't ask you to do that. But I mean if we're going to pull this off..."

"Hand holding, cuddling and kissing is perfectly fine." Darcy said. In her mind she thought 'in fact it's encouraged' but she didn't want to seem like a complete freak to Steve. She figured he already thought she was enough of one and didn't ant to scare him off.

"Alright." Steve cleared his throat. "I've never been good with...with women before. I probably won't be very...smooth I think Clint once put it."

"Don't you worry about it. I mean if I'm your girlfriend, obviously you bagged me some way right?" Darcy winked at him. "We could say it was your delicious arms, your patriotic pecs, the ass of Ameri..."

"Oh God." Steve went bright red again, although he was laughing so she took it as a good sign. "Did you see that Buzzfeed article, too?"

"You mean you did?" Darcy asked.

Steve nodded. "Agent Coulson accidentally sent it to me by e-mail. I think he was trying to send it to Clint or Natasha and accidentally sent it to me by mistake. He immediately asked me not to view it, but I couldn't help myself. I guess I set myself up to be...ogled in a way sometimes..."

"Yeah if you're a high caliber celebrity and you join a marathon and decide half-way through to rip your number off your back and put it on your thigh just so you can take your shirt off you're kind of setting yourself up to be ogled, dude." Darcy teased.

"It was hot!" Steve defended himself, making Darcy laugh. "I was sweltering and stupid Natasha talked me into getting one of those...whatever those shirts are. It fit me like a second skin and every move I made felt like I was being squeezed by Thor. Not to mention it kept the heat in."

"Yeah I think you're supposed to wear those when it's cold out." Darcy offered, patting Steve's arm when he sighed and ducked his head.

"Figures. But it's not like I'm modest...very. I mean I'm not indecent and I did turn Tony down when he mentioned doing the nude Avengers calendar 'for charity'." Steve snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Steve you shouldn't analyze being shirtless in appropriate public places." Darcy said. "I mean hell, Thor and I went to a beach once and you know what he wore? A speedo. Just because that's what he was told the style was for the area we were in---somewhere in South Cali I think it was at the time. I mean it's true, but...you know how many looks he got for walking around looking like Michelangelo with a speedo on?"

Steve laughed. "I saw the pictures...not sure I could pull that look off. But...I get your point, thanks."

"You know, I heard Italy has nude beaches." Darcy said innocently.

"Not even if you paid me." Steve shot her a look, but his eyes were shining with barely controlled mischief.

"No?" Darcy batted her eyes.

Steve snorted and looked away. "Not that I wouldn't kill for a look at those tits on full display..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Darcy asked, grinning.

Steve went as red as a tomato and looked at her wide eyed. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Loud enough for me to hear anyway." Darcy leaned into his arm, a move she did at bars when she was feeling company for a night. "So you like my tits?"

Steve groaned and laid his head back on the head rest, staring up at the top of the plane. "Not the only thing I like about you, you're a very attractive woman, Darcy."

"I never knew you could be so crude." Darcy said playfully.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I was a soldier for a few years and I grew up in Brooklyn, trust me, I'm far from innocent. I wish people would remember that sometimes."

"I think they did when you marched in the gay pride parade." Darcy said. "Or when you went on the profanity laced rant about how women were still not getting equal pay and how poor Peggy Carter must've grabbed a few balls and ripped them off when she realized she was being paid half as much as a man for doing twice the work."

Steve groaned. "Sometimes I need to keep my big, fat mouth shut. I think I've disillusioned Agent Coulson."

"Oh he's fine." Darcy squeezed his arm. "He needed it, I mean the man styled your hair while you were unconscious after they pulled you out of the ice."

Steve's gaze whipped to hers and he stared at her a few moments before speaking. "I thought it looked a little too styled when I looked in a mirror..."

"Now you know why." Darcy poked his bicep.

"Are you tryin' to feel me up, Lewis?" Steve teased, easily going into their usual banter.

"Hey you're my boyfriend for this trip, bucko. I think that means I can touch you as much as I want." Darcy teased back.

"How much did you tou..." Steve trailed off and shook his head. "Right. No telling. Let's just say you can touch me just as much as you touched them. I'm not giving Tony the opportunity for calling me Mr. Cleaver and insinuating we slept in beds that were spaced three feet apart. I kept trying to tell him that was just something for the modesty of television but he tends to not want to listen."

Darcy came out of her thoughts of touching Steve, feeling quite flushed, and forced herself to chuckle. "Yeah well...when he thinks he's right about something he'll never let go of it."

"Don't I know it." Steve said, snorting.

Stepping out of the plane with Steve once they got to Italy, Darcy decided to test him on the 'touch me as much as you touched them' thing he'd said. She waited until he put all their bags on his shoulder (her two, his one---she wished she knew how dudes could pack so light) and took his hand in hers. He looked briefly taken aback but he sent her a fond smile that made her stomach do an impression of a front loading washing machine and squeezed her hand briefly, leading her through the throngs of people to catch a cab. Listening to Steve speak Italian was an erotic experience and she felt herself squirming just with him giving instructions to the cab driver to go to their hotel. When they were on their way, something he said occurred to her. "Are we sharing a room?"

Steve looked startled by the question but slowly nodded. "I hope that's ok?"

"It is." Darcy smiled. "I just...wasn't sure. I did with Bucky and Thor and I wound up sharing one, I just..."

"Didn't think Steve Rogers with his uptight morals would do it, too?" Steve snorted.

Darcy flushed, ducking her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I mean I'm up for it if you are. We're both adults." Steve said.

"Right." Darcy nodded.

They got to the hotel they'd be staying in and Darcy marveled at how rustic and gorgeous it was on the outside. When they got in she realized rustic and gorgeous meant 'no elevator' but thankfully they were only on the third floor. Darcy didn't think she could bare being on the fifth or sixth floor. She'd have to make Steve carry her up and down...damn, actually it sucked that they weren't higher up.

When Steve opened the door to the hotel room, Darcy gulped as quietly as she could. It wasn't the Hilton that was for sure. The room had a dresser, a connecting bathroom and a bed. A pretty small bed. "Guess we'll be getting a lot closer than we thought." Steve quipped, which made her laugh.

"I guess so." Darcy agreed, sitting on the bed. "So tell me, what are we doing here?"

"Well I'm sorry, angel, but some of the time we're here we'll have to spend apart." Steve said as he sat beside her and Darcy ignored the stomach flip at the term of endearment. Maybe she was getting a stomach bug.

"I figured. How much time?" Darcy prompted, nudging him.

"Well we're here for five days and for three of those I have meetings...starting tomorrow. Pretty much today and the day we leave are the only ones I'm completely free." Steve sent her a look of apology. "But there is a silver lining."

"What's that?" Darcy asked, stamping down her feelings of panic at being in a foreign country pretty much left to her own devices.

"The meetings are only from 10 AM to 2 PM." Steve said. "So we can get breakfast, and then once I get back do a little exploring and get dinner at least."

Darcy smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah that's not so bad. I just have to keep myself busy for four hours every day. I can do that. I brought a portable DVD player and a stack of DVDs, I got this."

Steve laughed. "Were you planning on neglecting me in favor of DVDs?" He teased.

Darcy wrapped her arms around one of his and laid her head on his shoulder, not thinking about how nice it felt to be able to do that. "No of course not. But it comes in handy this time, you have to admit."

"Admit I'm jealous." Steve kissed her forehead and Darcy stamped down the giddy feeling from it. "Nothing I'd rather be doing than staying in with my best girl watching movies...or something else."

Darcy looked up at him. "Your best girl, huh?" Something else hit her. "And what else would we be doing?"

Steve flushed and gently pulled away from her to put their bags in a little closet off to one side of the room. She watched his ass as he did so. "You know...couple things."

Darcy laughed and laid back on the bed. "You're so verbose. Who would've thought that you were the one that inspired loyal SHIELD agents to rise up against the HYDRA cronies that infiltrated the organization."

"You know what, Lewis..." Steve turned around but the words seemed to get caught in his throat as he looked down at her. She'd worn a shirt that had a sweetheart neckline and was a little snug on her and some white jeans, nothing too special.

"What, Rogers?" Darcy asked, a playful smirk on her face.

Steve shook his head. "I am very hungry. I say we try and find a nice place that serves unlimited pasta."

"Don't forget the wine." Darcy said as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair incase it got disheveled.

Steve cleared his throat. "Can't forget that." He agreed.

On their second day there, Steve took Darcy to a little café for breakfast and then walked her back to the hotel before he went off to his meeting. He had to wear the Captain America suit and she figured it'd suck having to wear it and sit around a table listening to people talk. He was used to wearing it for battle and she thought it was a little like a Roman soldier wearing his battle armor around the dinner table.

He got back a little after 2 PM and smiled at her. "Let's get changed, I have plans." He said, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. "Just let me take a shower really fast, angel."

That damn nickname again. "Why do you have to take a shower? Weren't you just sitting around?"

Steve groaned as she heard the shower start. "Yeah I was...in a room that had no central air, crammed with about 40 people in a suit that wasn't made to keep a person cool."

"If you'd just let Tony take out the panel around your pecs like he suggested..." Darcy teased.

"Oh yeah that'll work." Steve snarked playfully. "My enemies will definitely cower in fear if I'm wearing a cut out showing my cleavage."

Darcy cackled wildly as she changed into a sun dress and some strappy sandals, having showered earlier. "No one says 'my enemies' Steve." She pointed out.

"I do." Steve remarked. He only took about 10 minutes in the shower and since he didn't do anything with his hair all he had to do was dress. To Darcy's shock he wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of white jeans along with some loafers.

"Trying to fit in with the locals?" Darcy joked.

"When in Rome." Steve winked at her.

"C'est la vie." Darcy waved her hand.

"That was French." Steve pointed out, amused.

"I know that." Darcy shoved him playfully. "Where are we going?"

"Come on." Steve led her out of the room and out of the hotel. They walked for a few minutes before she noticed he was leading her up to a sign in Italian that she couldn't decipher. Based on what was happening though, they were going on a gondola ride.

"We're going on a boat?" Darcy asked, blinking.

"Gondola." Steve corrected, smiling. He helped her into the boat and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I always wanted to go on one and I figured I needed to get it in while I could."

Darcy leaned into him and smiled, looking around as they rode slowly down the water. "This is nice. I'm glad we're doing it."

"So am I." Steve said quietly, staring down at her.

They rode for a while, not really saying much, just enjoying the ride and the company before Steve helped her off. They walked past a few vendors, selling whatever it was they could to make money, and Steve and Darcy stopped briefly to watch a man playing guitar for tips. It was some Italian song she didn't recognize but the way he played was very romantic and soothing---he didn't even make the strings do that awful nails on a chalkboard sound once. Steve tipped him handsomely, which made Darcy smile.

After a few more songs, Steve tugged her off past a guy who stopped them and offered to 'paint their portrait'. Steve tried to politely turn the guy down but Darcy urged him to do it. "When in Rome, right?"

"We aren't in Rome." Steve said playfully, although he relented. He sat on a chair the guy directed him into and let Darcy perch on his lap. She leaned into him slightly and he rested his hand on her hip, dangerously close to a place that would give her a hot flash. They stayed that way for about 20 minutes while the guy painted, talking and sharing ideas about what to do for dinner. At one point Darcy instinctively leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing mind blowing but it was enough to make her feel giddy inside. She was afraid she'd screwed everything up by Steve just flashed her a genuine smile and squeezed her hip again.

Their third day in Italy, Steve went off to his meetings and came back and they took a walk around the city, taking in the sights and letting Darcy take some pictures. She talked Steve into taking a few 'coupley' pictures, even one of them kissing, and felt the romance of the city fall around them.

After dinner, Steve suggested they 'go to a club' he heard about. Darcy raised an eyebrow but shrugged and let Steve lead her to what looked like an old warehouse. When they walked in, Darcy figured it was less 'club' and more on the side of 'rave' but Steve looked around interestedly and Darcy paused to remember that he had gone down in the ice as a pretty young man, so she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the experience. They danced to a few songs with energetic beats before Steve led them off to the bar for some drinks. She grabbed a rum and coke and he drank a beer, people watching as they sipped their drinks. Bodies ground up against each other and Darcy marveled at the sight. People from 40 year old housewives and 50 year old business men to young guys around her age with their shirts off grinding up against women wearing practically just a bikini. It was a sight and it was pleasing to her eyes.

Once both felt sated enough, Steve tugged her back to the dance floor and they got close as they danced to the pulsing club music. At one point Steve leaned back a bit and Darcy's eyes widened when she saw him pull his shirt off and stick it in his back pocket. He wasn't sweating, not yet, but there was a flush to his skin that told her he was definitely getting warmer. He pulled her close again and she put her hands on his chest as his settled on her hips, a little further back than where they'd been before, causing her to flush in a very nice way. She ran her hands up and down his torso, around his sides and up his back, not sure where she wanted to touch more and he didn't seem to mind since his hands moved from the curve of her ass, to down one thigh and up almost cupping her breast. She never would've thought Steve Rogers had it in him but damn if she was going to argue about it or think about it too much. No she was just going to enjoy the moment.

They left the club around 2 AM and Darcy was amused when Steve realized someone had snagged his shirt out of his back pocket, probably for a keepsake because they recognized who he was. He shrugged it off and wrapped his arm around her as they walked back to their hotel room. It wasn't too cold out but it was enough that Darcy noticed that his nipples hardened exposed to the cold air. She caught herself licking her lips and turned away to get herself under control.

Back at the hotel, Steve let go of her and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for coming out with me. I've never done that before and I keep getting hounded by Clint to 'take advantage of being young while I can'. Although his suggestion involved a lot more cattin' around and letting women in Starbucks bathrooms..." He trailed off, flushing.

Darcy snorted and laughed. "I can just bet what he suggested." She said.

"Yeah I thought this was the better option." Steve shook his head. "Even if my shirt did get stolen."

"I agree, I had a lot of fun." Darcy smiled.

Darcy was almost sad to leave, but she knew it had to end sometime. She got a lot longer with Steve than she had with Thor and Bucky, though. Even if he wasn't around for a big chunk of the day. But she got to experience Italy, ride on a gondola, go to an underground club and eat her weight in pasta. That was a good time in her book.


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funtimes with Hawkeye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put it in the note for the chapter I just posted but I've been in the hospital since Saturday. I still have quite a few chapters left to post before I need to start back writing again, but until then I'll post what I have. Read and review!

Darcy was excited for her outing with Clint. She and Clint were buddies, best buds and got into stuff that made Phil swear his hair was going to go grey before it fell out the rest of the way. It just egged them on and she thought Phil secretly was glad Clint and she got along so well. They were heading to Iowa and most of the file she'd gotten said 'redacted' which meant that Clint had swiped it before Phil sent it out to her and had fucked with it just to fuck with her. Not that she expected anything less from the little shit, he was just the type to pull that sort of stuff on her.

So when they settled on the plane, she poked him in the arm a few times until he snatched her finger. "What?"

"You know what, you annoying little shithead." Darcy said. She caught a look from a mother who's young son was sitting beside her and shrugged at the woman before lowering her voice some more. "Where are we going and all that jazz? I'm not Natasha, I can't just go into something blind and be expected to pull off an Oscar winning performance."

Clint laughed quietly and let her finger go. "I know and don't worry, you aren't expected to do that." He took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger, to her shock. "You're my fiancée. We've been together for about two years and I proposed three months ago."

"O---ok." Darcy stuttered, staring down at the ring. It was definitely not your run of the mill mall kiosk type of ring. It was some blue box Tiffany's shit. She was stunned.

"We're going to Iowa and I'm going to be doing a little work with the old circus I ran with for a while." Clint explained. "They got rid of all their bad eggs and they need help gaining some attention so I'm going to slip back on my Amazing Hawkeye moniker..."

"You still call yourself Amazing Hawkeye..." Darcy pointed out.

"...and do a few shows for them." Clint finished without missing a beat. "On top of that I'm going to help them make some repairs to some things and generally see if I can offer my assistance in any way."

"So we're going to be travelling around with a circus?" Darcy clarified.

"No they're staying put for a few days." Clint explained. "We'll be staying at my farm."

Darcy blurted out a laugh and slugged him on the arm. "Oh yeah? Your farm? Old McClinty had a farm...e-i-e-i-o..."

"I live on a farm." Clint insisted. "It's not working yet but I figure when I actually do retire from the whole superhero thing I'll get it up and running. Right now it's just a house on a good sized piece of property with a barn off to one side. But I still call it my farm. Because it is."

"Ok." Darcy eyed him. "It has a working bathroom right?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "I said I live on a farm, not that I camp out in the woods. Don't worry, you don't have to go piss behind a tree..."

"Good because pissing behind a tree is really hard for a chick to do." Darcy snarked.

Clint smirked at her. "Not for Natasha."

"Yeah well Natasha is a goddess among ladies, what else is new?" Darcy snorted. "She doesn't count as an example for anything except full on badass lady stuff."

"Noted." Clint said. "Anyway it has a full working bathroom, electricity, a kitchen, even satellite."

Darcy eyed him. "Satellite?"

"It may or may not be pirated. I'll never tell." Clint admitted.

Darcy snickered. "Noted. Well sounds good to me."

"You'll love it." Clint promised.

They got off the plane in Iowa and Clint drove them in an honest to God pick up that was right out of the Bella Swan collection to his farm, which was outside of the big city and, Clint told her at some point, five miles away from any neighbor. When they pulled up, Darcy looked out and whistled quietly. "Huh, guess you do live on a farm."

"I told you." Clint grinned, shutting off the ignition.

"I know, I know." Darcy got out and grabbed her bags.

"Only got one bedroom." Clint said, leading her inside. He hadn't packed anything since he had anything he needed there.

"Hasn't been a problem so far." Darcy snarked, following him and trying her best not to stare at his ass.

"Good." Clint said. Darcy looked around and smiled at the sight of the house. It was nothing too fancy and she thought if Tony ever lived there he'd strangle himself after 24 hours. But she liked it, it had charm.

Darcy let Clint take her things to the bedroom and she looked around while he was gone. "So about lunch..."

Clint laughed. "I've been told my grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup combo is pretty great. Got some beer in the fridge."

"We dine like kings." Darcy followed him to the kitchen.

Later that afternoon Clint said he had his first 'show' so Darcy went with him to the circus grounds. It was elaborate and flashy and loud and Darcy immediately fell in love with it. Clint led her around, introducing her to people and animals alike. Around an hour after they arrived, Clint excused himself to change and told Darcy to 'go watch the show'. Darcy walked into the tent and sat out of the way, thankfully nowhere near screaming children hyped up on sugar and caffeine and watched the circus. It seemed a lot more humane than other circuses she'd gone to and she enjoyed herself as she watched the acts.

About two thirds way through the DJ/announcer/whatever guy that basically hosted the show announced that 'next up is the Amazing Hawkeye' and Darcy sat up a little straighter, ready to take in the performance. When Clint stepped out into the spotlight, she had to fight back a hysterical laugh. He was in some purple get up that even came with head wear. She was so razzing him about it later. But then she focused on what he was doing and had to admit, he put on a damn good show. He did different tricks and shots that had the audience in the palm of his hand. One involved him shooting an arrow through three rings of fire into the middle of a target that had to be at least 30 feet away. It was insanely impressive and Darcy felt herself going wild along with the crowd.

After the show she waited until most of the people cleared out before heading out herself. She didn't know exactly where she was supposed to meet Clint at but she started walking toward his truck, figuring that would be as good a place as any. She didn't make it 10 feet before an arm threw itself across her shoulders and she felt someone press a kiss to her temple. She was about to get elbow happy before a voice stopped her. "How'd you like the show?"

Darcy looked up at Clint and beamed, nudging him with her hip. He shifted over with the movement and then hugged her closer to his side. "It was insane! Oh my God, I've never had so much fun. The horses and the elephants and that big cat show..."

"I heard the archer put on a great performance." Clint said casually.

Darcy laughed. "Yeah he was pretty good I guess." She grinned when Clint mock pouted at her. "That outfit though. I hope someone's told him he looks like the purple Teletubby and the Hamburgler mated and had offspring."

"Hey now, come on!" Clint tried to look offended but he was fighting a laugh. "That suit is a classic, I'll have you know. I wore it every damn day when I was still in the circus."

"Yeah you can tell how dated it is." Darcy teased.

"You wound me." Clint put a hand over his chest.

Before Darcy could say anything, a voice piped up. "You takin' the soon-to-be little lady back home, Hawkeye."

They turned and Darcy saw the guy who did a freakshow act where he ate weird, random things.

"Yeah, Clyde, I am." Clint smiled. "Have to get her home before we're too tired to have fun before bed."

Clyde laughed and lumbered off toward the area Darcy knew the circus people slept. "See you tomorrow, Barton."

Darcy looked up at Clint once Clyde was far enough away and smirked. "Fun before bed, huh?"

"Yeah I was hoping we could play a game of Scrabble." Clint cracked, opening the door for her so she could get in the truck.

Darcy shook her head. "Play your cards right and I may play Scrabble with you."

"Really?" Clint looked surprised.

"It's not a no." Darcy shrugged.

After a couple days of being there Darcy realized something. Clint's hot water heater sucked. He said he'd been meaning to get it replaced but he said that about just about anything there so she had a feeling he was bullshitting a lot. So when she woke up one morning after a few days of lukewarm to downright cold showers and heard the shower running in the bathroom she threw herself out of bed and darted to it, pounding on the door. "Barton! Damn you, you little asshole! You aren't leaving me taking a cold shower today I swear to God! I know its like 75* outside but I don't care, I can't take cold showers!"

Clint laughed from inside and Darcy wanted nothing more than to pound his face into the shower tile. "Well if you don't want a cold shower, maybe you should come in here and share with me."

Darcy thought it over and stiffened her jaw. She wasn't the type to turn down a challenge and after checking the door to see if it was unlocked she let herself in. Clint stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain (a macabre looking one that looked like it had blood spatter all over it). "You really came in."

"I don't back down from a challenge, Clint. Now shove over. I'm serious, I'll be damned if I take a cold shower." Darcy pushed down her pajama pants and stepped out of them, not even caring that Clint was watching her with a look between shock and a heated gaze. She took her shirt off, and put it aside before gesturing for him to move. He ducked back in the shower and she got in behind him.

"You're naked." Clint blurted out.

"People usually shower naked." Darcy pointed out.

"Yeah...yeah I know." Clint said. "Just...never expected you to..."

"Do you want me to get out?" Darcy winced when she thought she may have taken a huge leap over the line. Sure she'd made out with Thor, Bucky and shared some nice kisses with Steve but they'd all been (mostly) clothed at the time. Clint was wonderfully naked.

"No." Clint blurted out. "No, I...no. You're right, it's only fair. And it's not like I haven't shared a shower before."

"Good." Darcy smiled. "Want to wash my back?"

"Sure." Clint reached to grab the body wash and Darcy took the chance to stare at his ass for a few seconds. She even got a glance at the goods before she moved her eyes back up to his. He grinned at her. "I'm feeling exposed."

"You are exposed." Darcy snickered. "Besides, I know you got a full body look while I was stripping out there and you've been ogling my tits since I got in."

"You got some damn good titties, Darce." Clint said unabashedly. "I'm just a regular all-American warm blooded male, you can't blame me for looking."

"Nope and you can't blame me for it either." Darcy flashed him a grin and when he poured some body wash into the cloth he was holding she stopped him briefly. "Has that cloth been anywhere near your balls?"

Clint laughed. "I grabbed a new one, don't worry. I know enough to know that a woman doesn't want a dude's testicle hair all over the place when she washes."

"Just making sure." Darcy turned her back to him and let him begin washing her back. She noticed she hadn't closed the curtain behind her and Clint was standing just where she could safely ogle him in the bathroom mirror. She took full advantage of it and noted that it seemed like Clint liked to manscape. She was ok with that.

"Want me to wash your front?" Clint asked.

Darcy laughed. "Want the chance to feel me up?"

"Of course, won't lie and say I don't." Clint said. "But I like doing this. It's been a while since I got to take care of a woman like  
this."

Something about the words hit Darcy in a good way and she smiled softly. "Ok then, have at it." She turned around and he started washing her, top to bottom. It felt good and made Darcy tingly but strangely enough there was no sexual charge to it. When he stood back up, she cocked her head. "Clint?"

"Yeah?" Clint looked up from putting the body wash back where it had been.

"Kiss me." Darcy requested.

It said way too much that Clint didn't question it and Darcy didn't feel like thinking too hard about it. He put his arms around her and held her to him, their bodies full up against each other as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Yep! 

There it was! Full on flush and turn on. It turned out she wasn't thinking stupidly platonic thoughts about Clint, he just needed to rev her up a little bit.

After the impromptu make out session, he pulled back and smiled at her. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Oh boy, was it." She mumbled, making him laugh.

They finished their shower and dressed before Clint made them breakfast. He wasn't the world's greatest cook but what he could cook he was pretty good at and Darcy liked what he made. After breakfast Clint drove them back to the circus and explained he was going to be helping with repairs that day. Darcy asked what she was going to do and Clint told her she could help feed the animals if she wanted to. She shrugged and figured that sounded like a good idea so once they got there, she let Clint introduce her to the lady who oversaw the animals and Darcy walked off with her to feed the animals.

Around 1 PM Darcy was finished and she decided to seek out Clint to see what he was doing. She found him on top of one of the pop up buildings they set up around the area, doing some repairs on the roof. It was a hot day out and he'd taken his shirt off. That coupled with the tight jeans, work boots and tool belt slung around his waist and Darcy was having her own little cliché porn fantasy in her head. That is, until Clint called out to her and asked what time it was.

"Little after one." Darcy called back.

Clint cursed and grabbed his shirt, climbing down. "I need to go home and shower to get ready for the show tonight. Do you want to come or stay? I won't be but like...half an hour."

"I'll stay. I like it here." Darcy decided.

"Ok." Clint sent her a look that had her squirming until she realized he was playing the 'in love fiancé' role. He leaned in and kissed her, smacking her ass playfully before he headed toward his truck.

Darcy watched his back muscles as he walked and then shook her head clear, walking off to see if she could do anything else.

Their time in Iowa came to an end and Darcy knew she'd miss it. She'd made some friendships at the circus and fell a little in love with Clint's farm, but he promised he'd bring her back for a visit sometime and that was good enough for her.


	6. Tony Stark Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumps up here. Not the full monty but definitely more than we've seen so far. I'm not good at writing smut, I think, so tell me how I did, give me pointers.

Darcy knew going off with Tony would be an 'Experience'. Capitol E and everything. He had the tendency to make everything an 'Experience' and going off with him to Paris? That definitely fell under the 'Experience' category. She had to admit, a part of her was pretty worried, thinking that Tony was just whisking her off to Paris on a whim to take a vacation or to try and purchase the Eiffel Tower or something but Pepper had assured her he had actual business to attend to. Her being touted around on Tony Stark's arm was more for his amusement than anything but Pepper knew Darcy was capable of keeping Tony out of any trouble that would cause an international incident, which was good enough for Pepper.

When she got to the airport she should've known that going to Paris with Tony Stark would be a lot different than her previous four trips. It started when she got a text from Tony saying to come to a specific gate and don't worry about her bags. She followed the instructions and was led onto a plane. She looked around and snorted as Tony came out from the back area, grinning.

"I should've known it'd be a private plane." She cracked.

"You expected me to fly commercial?" Tony made a face. "I think not, Darcy. I don't roll that way. This way there's couches, no screaming babies, no rambunctious kids that remind me why I got snipped in the first place, no sick people coughing all over and putting their germs in the air..."

"Good point." Darcy said. "I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Wine?" Tony asked.

"A glass." Darcy sat down and looked around some more. "This is like a loft apartment that flies."

"Only the best for me." Tony took her wine over to her and sat beside her. "This is the plane Elvis used to own."

"It is?!" Darcy gaped at him.

Tony shrugged, laughing. "That's what I was told and it was...outdated before I fixed it up."

"Well you did a great job." Darcy promised.

"Thanks." Tony nudged her. "All for me...and those I fly with."

"Any reason why you didn't offer it for the other trips I took?" Darcy asked playfully.

Tony grinned. "I wasn't there to enjoy it."

Darcy laughed, unable to help herself. "Noted. Only ride on the plane if Tony is present."

"You're learning." Tony said, bopping her on the nose.

"Don't bop me, jackass." Darcy swatted at him.

"I'll bop you if I want to." Tony grinned, doing it again.

Darcy groaned. "You're going to annoy the shit out of me this entire trip aren't you?"

Tony laughed. "I'm going to be me, if you find that annoying, then probably."

Something about the way he said it tugged at Darcy's heart strings and she patted his arm. "Don't worry, I only find you marginally annoying."

Tony grinned at her. "I'll take marginally."

"Because that's what I give." Darcy sassed.

"Why'd I invite you again? You're going to sass me this entire trip aren't you?" Tony tossed most of her words back at her.

Darcy laughed, unable to help herself. "I'm going to be me, if you think that's sassy, then probably."

"Touche." Tony saluted her with his glass. "You know I've done a lot of stuff on this plane."

"I'm scared to ask." Darcy deadpanned, snorting.

Tony laughed. "Everything you probably are thinking right now." He admitted unabashedly. "There's a stripper pole." He gestured to the pole off in the corner. "I've had a lot of good times with that pole."

"Has it ever been cleaned?" Darcy asked, eyeing it warily.

"Yeah don't worry, I have it cleaned after every time it's used." Tony promised, giving her a nudge. "You ever stripped, Lewis?"

Darcy shook her head. "Can't say I have. I mean beyond taking my clothes off for sex or whatever. But taking them off to music? No, I've never done that before. I don't really have the rhythm for it."

Tony snorted. "It's not about the rhythm, it's about grinding and being sexy and, you know, taking your clothes off."

"Have you ever stripped, Stark?" Darcy threw the question back at him.

"I have." Tony said. "Several times actually. A few times here, but a few at an actual club, too."

"What?" Darcy stared at him, wide eyed. "You've got on stage in front of people and took your clothes off? Like...naked?"

"Not naked." Tony shook his head. "One time it was in a bright blue speedo thing. Barely left anything to the imagination. The other couple of times it was a thong, maroon..."

"So the red and gold wasn't just an Iron Man thing." Darcy quipped.

"No it was." Tony said. "But the maroon thong was a coincidence." He waved a hand. "Maybe I always have been attached to reds of all colors. I wonder if there's some sort of psychosomatic...meh that's what the therapist is for."

"You see a therapist?" Darcy's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah after the whole Accords thing." Tony winced. "I figured it was probably a good thing if I went to one, you know? I always knew I had a ton of problems up in the old noggin, I just needed a reason to go."

"And that was your reason?" Darcy questioned.

"That was my reason." Tony confirmed, sipping at his wine. "Well it built up over time. It started with being kidnapped and held in a cave for ransom and the whole Accords thing was the straw that broke the Tony's back. I figured I'd put it off long enough and it took a few months to vet a good therapist, one that met all my stringent standards and also wouldn't put up with my bullshit. I found one though and I've been seeing her for about six months."

Darcy squeezed his arm and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you. I know it probably doesn't mean much..."

"It does." Tony interrupted her, sending her a look she thought was pretty fond. "It does. I...I haven't gotten many people to tell me that before so...it feels nice to know someone thinks I'm doing something right."

"You are." Darcy promised. She could see Tony squirming and figured he'd had enough serious talk for then. "So are you going to give me a demonstration of your stripper skills?"

Tony blurted out a laugh. "I haven't shown off those skills in about 20 years, Darcy."

"Are you saying you have an old man bod and don't want to make a fool of yourself?" Darcy asked innocently.

Tony threw back the rest of his wine. "I hate that you know how to manipulate me so much." He pointed at her with his empty glass.

"You love me." Darcy made a kissy face at him.

Tony pecked her lips before she could react and stood up. "Hey JARVIS, play something snappy with a good beat. Stay away from all those stereotypical stripper songs, you know like Cherry Pie and Pour Some Sugar On Me."

Darcy cackled when Kiss Me Deadly started up. "Oh yeah, not stereotypical at all."

"Hush and enjoy the show. If I'm feeling generous I may give you the full experience." Tony walked over to the stripper pole and started walking around it, moving his hips a bit. He wasn't doing much but Darcy felt her attention focusing on him, wondering how this would pan out. He wasn't really on beat, and wasn't moving to the song but what he was doing was effective. Darcy could see that he had a point about it.

Her attention focused more from her thoughts when she noticed he had slid his shoes off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She sort of thought he'd screw with her a little bit before sitting back down but it looked like he was actually going through with it. As more and more of his skin was revealed, she had to admit, he had a really nice body. And not even for an older guy, but period. She could tell he put a lot into maintaining his body, even if people thought all he did was put on the Iron Man suit to go into battle.

He took his shirt off and threw it at her. She laughed and playfully pressed it to her face, inhaling the scent. He wore some sort of expensive cologne and she had to admit that it was a good scent. She liked it a lot.

Tony turned and moved his ass around and Darcy expected him to just shake it like a maraca but he moved slowly, almost sensually and she felt a little hot in the collar, especially when she saw him going for his belt with his back to her. He whipped the belt off and folded it, smacking it against the stripper pole with a loud thwack, which made her jump a bit. Her pulse raced and her breathing got faster and all she could think was 'holy shit Tony Stark is stripping just for me and it's sort of turning me on'.

When Tony pulled his pants down her first thought was 'he goes commando', her second thought was 'he has a really nice ass'. It wasn't quite on the level of Clint's, but it was still good.

She got snapped out of her thoughts when the song stopped and Tony pulled his pants up and buckled them again. "Well how'd you enjoy the show?"

Darcy thought 'well I feel jipped that I didn't get the full monty' but she cleared her throat and flashed him a grin. "I have to admit, you got moves Tony. I could see you fitting in in a strip club."

Tony laughed and sat beside her, leaving his shirt off. "Those days are behind me. I'm not young enough to do that on a regular basis. There's a lot that goes into being a male stripper."

"I bet." Darcy said. "I saw Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL."

Tony laughed. "And if anyone would know, it'd be an ex-stripper like Channing Tatum."

"Yeah he knows his stuff." Darcy agreed. "Plus he does things with his body that could make a woman weep."

Tony rolled his eyes. "He's a young buck, he thinks he has to do all that flashy stuff to make a woman come undone. His sex life is probably athletic and kinky."

"What's wrong with athletic and kinky sex?" Darcy asked, poking him.

Tony poked her back. "Nothing's wrong with athletic and kinky sex. I've been known to quite enjoy athletic and kinky sex. Sometimes with more than one partner."

"I enjoy our little talks." Darcy quipped.

"I'm going somewhere with this." Tony insisted. "Let me get to my point...which is that once you get a certain age that athletic and kinky sex fizzles out. You can't do some of the stuff you were once able to do. I mean legs don't go behind your ear eventually."

Darcy gaped at him. "Exactly who do you know that can put their leg behind their ear?"

"Not important, that's my past." Tony waved a dismissive hand. "My point, you aren't listening to me, is that all that stuff is cool and a wow factor at first but at some point you have to learn the finer points of really great sex. You need to learn to read you partner and where to touch and when and when it's too much and when you need to draw it out and really blow their mind."

Darcy squirmed a little and cleared her throat, going to take another sip of her wine...which was empty. Tony took pity on her and refreshed it. "And you know all this?"

"Of course I do." Tony said. "My sexual prowess has changed over the years but I've yet to leave someone wanting more."

"Good to know." Darcy shook her head. She had to make a concentrated effort to censor herself because she, shockingly, was a little close to asking Tony to give her a demonstration of the 'finer points of a great sex life'. She was pretty sure if she crossed that line with him either he'd blow her mind and leave her wanting more, or make her live to regret it. She wasn't willing to make that choice...then anyway. She just hoped her resolve kept strong.

After she recovered from the sex talk, they moved on to other conversation, with Tony telling her about his meetings and what he needed to accomplish before Pepper 'let him back into the US'. One of the meetings, she found out, was going to be a dinner and Darcy was going to be Tony's date to it.

"Is it one of those fancy places?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Of course, where else do you conduct business dinners?" Tony eyed her.

Darcy groaned. "I hope I have something in my bag that will pass as good enough for a fancy dinner in Paris, France."

"I have it on good authority that you do." Tony said casually. She eyed him and wondered if the guys had packed her things for their individual trips. She wanted to ask Tony but she had a feeling he wouldn't actually tell her, so she just brushed it off.

When he noticed she was getting a little tired, Tony showed Darcy to the back, where a bed was set up. He told her he had a few business calls to make, but she could nap for a while if she wanted. Darcy kicked her shoes off and got in the bed, a little surprised that it felt so comfortable. She curled up on one of the sides, in her usual sleeping position and with the gentle hum of the plane, fell asleep pretty quickly.

She woke up to arms around her, spooned from behind and she glanced over her shoulder, glad when she confirmed that it was Tony, who was asleep himself. She knew he kept strange hours, and from his admittance of going to therapy, she figured he probably had pretty graphic nightmares sometimes. So she let him sleep and drifted off again, not waking up until he nudged her and told her they needed to go to their hotel.

The hotel they were staying at had her in shock. The one she'd stayed at with Thor in Australia was pretty great, but Tony had gotten them a suite and it looked like royalty stayed there. Darcy almost felt awkward about it, but settled in quickly, going to explore the place (which was more like a loft, had a full working kitchen, a bathroom that had a killer deep hot tub style tub, and a bedroom with a large bed that looked like it was the most comfortable thing Darcy would ever lay on).

Once Darcy was done with her perusal, she met Tony, who was grinning amusedly. "To your liking, Lewis?"

"It is actually." Darcy cracked. "I always wanted to live like a queen for a while."

"Stick with me, honey, and you will." Tony winked playfully. "I'm having dinner brought up. I know you're an adventurous eater, but I asked them not to send us anything too out there---no brains, calf, octopus..."

"Thanks." Darcy said, making a face. "Do we have anything else to do tonight?"

"No." Tony said, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. "We're all good. So how about a movie and some wine with our dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Darcy said, sliding her shoes off.

They decided on Roman Holiday since Darcy had a deep love of old Hollywood movies and Tony had a humorous story about his dad asking out Audrey Hepburn, who slapped him and turned him down quite succinctly.

After the movie, both were quite tired, and sated from dinner. So they dressed for bed and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Tony's first meeting the next morning was tedious, but fun. Darcy dressed in a business casual suit and mostly just sat there while he and his investors talked. At one point Tony took out a notepad and slipped her a pen and they began doodling, which evolved into a game of 'who can make the other one laugh out loud first'. Darcy won when she drew a characature of Captain America holding his shield, eyes crossed with a little speech bubble saying 'kiss my patriotic ass!' It made Tony laugh so hard the meeting had to stop until he got himself under control.

As soon as the meeting was over, Tony led her to a cafe that was out of the way and they enjoyed a nice lunch before he had a car drive them around. They went to a few shops and Tony insisted on buying Darcy anything she wanted. She didn't want to take too much advantage of him but she found herself unable to help falling in love with a few pieces of clothing and some jewelry.

When the sun was dipping low in the sky, Tony led her back out to the car and had them driven to the Eiffel Tower. They had dinner at Les Bateaux Parisiens, which had a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower and Darcy hated to admit that she could get used to doing this.

They went back to their hotel room and even though it was around 9:30 that night, Tony asked if she wanted to take a bubble bath. Darcy almost said no but she remembered showering with Clint and how she felt on the plane and figured she needed to take advantage of the situation. Plus a bubble bath sounded really good at that moment.

"Yeah why not. Go fix it up, I'll be there in a second." Darcy said. While Tony was doing that, she went and grabbed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses and on a whim grabbed some chocolate covered strawberries that had been tucked away in the refrigerator.

Tony was already in the bath when she got there and there were enough bubbles to cover his modesty, but not enough to be obnoxious. She stripped down, probably a little more blase about her nudity than she should've been, and got in the tub. She was going to sit opposite him but Tony pulled her to sit flush against his chest. She wiggled to get comfortable, smirking when she heard him groan, and handed him one of the wine glasses.

"Don't get to do this much anymore." Tony said quietly.

Darcy looked back at him. "I'm sure a lot of girls would jump at the chance to take a bubble bath with Tony Stark." She teased.

Tony nudged her. "Probably so but those same girls probably would be expecting certain things, and I know you aren't expecting anything."

Darcy laughed softly. "You're right about that. Only what you can give."

Tony grabbed one of the chocolate strawberries and held it up to her mouth, letting her take about half of it before he finished the rest. They sat silently, eating the strawberries and drinking the wine, enjoying each other's company. People had this notion that Tony couldn't be quiet, that he had to always be talking---probably that he even talked in his sleep. Darcy knew none of that was true, and sometimes Tony was even a little shy and preferred to keep to himself, not saying a word for long stretches of time.

When both began getting pruney, they got out and dried off and Tony pulled her to the bed. Darcy felt her heartbeat pick up a bit since both were still naked (and seeing him fully naked, Darcy could definitely see how Tony had so many people falling all over themselves for a piece of him) but Tony just laid them down in bed and curled around her. He pecked her temple and they both fell asleep, tired out from the day.

Going to meetings with Tony was boring as hell for Darcy, but she made a game for herself, to see how uncomfortable she could make people. She wore low cut tops, ran her hand up and down Tony's arm, and was generally a nuisance. Tony egged her on by squeezing her thigh and at one point, leaning over and kissing her so she knew he wasn't too upset about it.

Their last night in Paris, Darcy threw on a clingy, gorgeous red dress that was a bit more modest than she would normally wear and Tony threw on a suit that definitely had her checking him out, they had dinner at a nice restaurant and shared some laughs over a few bottles of wine. Darcy felt relaxed and happy and spared a thought that she was glad she let Phil talk her into this. She shared a look with Tony and saw his eyes swirling a bit and he looked around and caught their waitress' attention, settling the check before ushering Darcy out to the car.

Back at the hotel, they walked inside and once the door was closed, Tony pulled Darcy to him and kissed her heatedly, keeping it from getting too intense. He pulled back a bit and eyed her. "I think we should end our trip with a bang."

Darcy laughed a little breathlessly. "What about a mini bang?"

Tony thought that over. "Reciprocal mini bang?"

"Definitely." Darcy turned and let Tony unzip her dress. She undid it and slid it off, walking toward the bed in her matching red bra and thong. Tony groaned as he followed her, stripping off his own clothes.

"You're going to kill me at such a young age." He said. "A thong and high heels should be illegal."

"Are you complaining?" Darcy asked.

Tony grinned. "Nope." She went to take her shoes off but he stopped her. "Leave 'em on." Darcy did so and she let him take her thong off and she shrugged out of her bra as she laid back on the bed. Tony crawled on top of her and pulled her legs over his shoulders, sending her a downright filthy look (that somehow still was charming) that made her squirm. He laughed at her reaction (the bastard) and teased her with his fingers a bit, making her squirm more. He definitely knew what he was doing though, he danced around where she really wanted him and took her to the edge and eased her back from it several times, causing her to dig her heels into his back, which only seemed to egg him on with his ministrations. Finally, though, he eased a couple of fingers inside her and along with his tongue and she gasped out loud, arching her back up a bit, Tony's hand keeping her from bashing him in the face with her pelvis. Tony was very talented at what he did and he seemed like he never wanted it to stop. However, after about an hour she begged him to help her over the edge. Her nerves were on end and desperate to get off. Thankfully he was feeling generous and soon enough she had an orgasm that left her fuzzy headed and not completely sure that she blacked out for a second. He pulled back when she started getting a little sensitive and patted her ass, moving up beside her.

"Not to toot my own horn." Tony said. Darcy snorted. "But I've heard nothing but good things about my oral skills."

"Ten out of ten, would recommend." Darcy gave him a thumbs up, which made Tony laugh.

Once she got her barings back and felt like she could move, Darcy started to roll over on top of him. "You don't have to..."

"I want to." Darcy sent him a playful look. "Who wouldn't want to say they got to blow Tony Stark?"

"Usually they want the chance to tell people they fucked Tony Stark." Tony quipped.

"Yeah well whatever, don't cockblock me, bro." Darcy laughed.

Tony laughed heartily and nudged her. "Ok far be it from me to deny you fun."

"Good." Darcy moved herself between his legs and saw that he was already interested, which made her grin as she took him in her hand and gave a few experimental strokes. Tony shifted a bit and studied her which made her decide to herself that she was going to employ ever skill she had to give him one of the best blowjobs he'd ever gotten. She was a little out of practice, but after a few minutes she got the hang of it, and even though he was bigger than any guy she'd ever blown before, she found that it got easier the more she did it. After a little while he had his hands on her neck, just holding there as she blew him. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed, mumbling things like 'oh fuck baby' and 'fuck honey your mouth' and 'you may kill me'. It made her proud that someone like Tony Stark, who she knew had a storied sexual past, was getting quite the pleasure from her doing what she was doing. She'd never admit it out loud, but it made her feel sort of powerful that she reduced a man who was one of the most influential and richest men in the world, and who was notoriously unflappable, to a squirming pile of mumbling. She fondled his balls, taking note that he liked to manscape, which wasn't quite a shock, and even decided to see what he'd do if she ran a finger between where his balls were and his asshole. He did a full body shiver and before he could even warn her, she felt his cum hitting the back of her throat.

She pulled back once he was finished and wiped her mouth. "I hope that met expectations."

He looked at her for a few moments, eyes boggled, hair a little in disarray before he spoke, voice a little raw and husky. "Sweetheart, I think I'm going to remember that for the rest of my wretched existence."

Darcy laughed. "Good." She moved up to lay beside him and he hugged her to him, kissing her tenderly before they both fell asleep.


	7. Pietro in Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a very good Pietro voice yet, I'm sorry. I should probably re-watch Age of Ultron a few times.

Darcy looked over Pietro's file, chewing on her lip. Beyond a few brief meetings and Darcy swooning over his accent, she didn't know much about him other than he was quite charming and pretty nice. So she was actually checking out his 'get to know me' section on the file she was given. It was a pretty interesting read and she learned a lot about the speedy guy. She admired him a lot when she read what he and his sister went through in Sokovia and felt like they could get along pretty well; he seemed to have a pretty wicked sense of humor, which she was a fan of. She flipped through and saw that she was escorting Pietro on a trip to Germany. It was going to be another medical trip, he was going to see a specialist there to track the effects of his body being riddled with bullet holes and then healing itself after what amounted to a fairly long term coma (he'd been out for practically a year). He was meeting with a woman the Avengers had worked with before, who'd healed Clint from an injury and had also had a hand (accidentally) in helping create Vision. They'd be spending the week there, and it was noted that his appointments would be over the course of two days.

On the day they were to leave, Darcy was a little nervous. She was going to be spending a seven hour flight with Pietro, not to mention seven days in a foreign country. She hoped like hell she was right and they got along, otherwise they'd be fucked for the week. She knew the reason she was posing as his girlfriend was so that she could go to his appointments with him, as Pietro was incredibly nervous and the rest of the Avengers (and Phil) wanted to make sure that he wasn't taken advantage of. Darcy was a mouthy broad (in her own words) and she knew she could keep him from getting taken advantage of. She hoped anyway, but she wasn't all that worried about it to be honest.

Pietro met her on the plane and flashed her a little smirky smile as he sat beside her. "So they called in the big guns to keep an eye on me while in Germany, robaczku?" He asked.

Darcy chuckled and shrugged. "I think if they really wanted me to keep you out of mischief, they wouldn't have put me on the job. I think mostly I'm coming along to make sure you get back to New York in one piece."

Pietro nodded, stuffing his carry on under his seat. "Probably so."

"I think as long as we don't get Hosteled, we'll be doing good. With your speedy stuff going on, though, I don't think that'll be a problem." Darcy said.

Pietro eyed her. "Hosteled?"

"Oh you haven't seen...how good are you about scary gorefest movies?" Darcy asked.

"I like the Saw franchise." Pietro said, lighting up a bit.

"Oh good, ok here..." Darcy dug out her portable CD player and the Hostel movie from her bag. She set the player up so they could both watch and plugged in a pair of earbuds, handing him one. Pietro watched the movie, entranced, and once it was over, he blinked at her a few times.

"Germany is nothing like that." He blurted out, making Darcy laugh.

"Ok good to know. But still, keep me safe." Darcy nudged him. "Even if Germany doesn't have psychos like that, I've heard they have a rich punk rock culture and those hoodlums could accost a nice girl like me."

Pietro grinned at her. "I will keep you safe." He promised.

Darcy looked out the window as they were landing in Germany and beamed when she saw how gorgeous it was, even just from the airport. She'd read that Germany was one of the cleanest places and it sure looked like that was true.

She let Pietro take point off the plane and they caught a taxi to their hotel. Pietro spoke fluent German and while Darcy didn't think it was one of the sexier languages, she was fascinated by the sound of it, especially combined with his normal Sokovian accent.

They settled into their hotel room and Darcy looked up at Pietro. "Interested in dinner?"

"Of course." Pietro smiled at her. "My metabolisms is about equal to Steve's, I need to eat a lot and quite often."

Darcy committed that to memory and nodded. "Well let's go get food."

They found a rally nice restaurant that was open late and settled in. Since Darcy didn't speak German, she let Pietro order for her and she wound up getting some kind of dish with sausages, peppers and what looked like big, fat egg noodles, covered in some kind of gravy looking sauce. She had to admit, though, that it was great and as she was scraping her plate, full to the brim and a little nauseous, she was glad she ate it all.

Pietro smiled warmly at her and nodded to her plate. "You liked?"

"I loved." Darcy wasn't usually the type to embarrass easily but she blushed a bit. "Probably a little too much."

"Are you interested in a bite of dessert?" Pietro asked.

"Well I mean if you're ordering." Darcy said, not having to be convinced.

Pietro flagged down their waitress and ordered something that turned out to be some sort of apple pastry. It was a large order and he and Darcy shared it, with Pietro eating the lion's share since Darcy was already pretty full. It was delicious though and Darcy was glad he'd talked her into getting it.

He took her back to the hotel after dinner and they settled into their room. Darcy took a shower and walked back out in some bright purple pajama pants and a shirt with Bender and Claire from Breakfast Club on it. Someone knew her well. Pietro was in bed, wearing what she hoped were pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt (his lower body was under the covers). She sat beside him and studied him. "So...do you still have scars?"

Pietro looked up from where he was trying to find something in English on tv and nodded. He slid his shirt off and all Darcy could see at first was delicious skin. It made her almost drool. She looked closer though and saw little pink marks all over his body. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch them and he must've noticed because he chuckled. "You can touch, I don't mind."

Darcy did so and felt the marks, even though she couldn't tell a difference between them and his normal skin. "Do they hurt?"

"No." Pietro said quietly. "Not anymore. They are more faint than they were before as well."

"Maybe one day they'll be gone." Darcy looked up at him, pulling her  
hand away.

Pietro flashed her a grin. "I was told girls liked guys with scars."

Darcy being who she was, shrugged. "Girls also like muscles and accents and you have both, so you don't need to worry about scars."

Pietro laughed. "You are honest, I like that."

"Yeah? Not everyone can appreciate my honesty." Darcy joked. "I think most people would prefer I was a little less honest."

Pietro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "People are fickle. They want honesty, but they want their feelings spared. In my country..."

"Careful, you're turning into Steve almost." Darcy teased.

Pietro cracked a smile. "In my country honesty wasn't a bad thing, if you were honest, people respected you. If you saw something you wanted, you went for it."

"I think I could fit in your country." Darcy said. "Except I don't speak the language."

"I could teach you." Pietro offered.

"I'd like that." Darcy admitted, smiling softly at him.

"Later, I am tired and the next two days will be rough." Pietro murmured. "Let us sleep for now." He opened his arms to her and Darcy was never one to turn down an invitation so she got under the covers and slid over to him, letting him pull her against him. He hadn't put his shirt back on and his skin was warm from being in bed longer. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest, sighing in contentment.

"G'night, Pietro." Darcy murmured.

"Good night, robaczku." Pietro said, rubbing a hand over her hair.

"You're going to have to tell me what that means sometime." Darcy mumbled, already on her way to sleep.

"Of course." Pietro chuckled.

The next few days of doctor's appointments were long and tedious for both Darcy and Pietro. The doctor he was seeing liked to be 'thorough'  
and it was a lot of Pietro lying still to be scanned with different machines and Darcy standing in another room with one of those vests over her to shield her from radiation. Pietro complained a lot, and Darcy tried to keep his spirits up, but to be fair, she was feeling a little grumpy herself.

When it was all over, they celebrated by going out to dinner that night. "So we have four more days in Germany." She commented. "Not what I expected."

"I think they were giving me a vacation." Pietro said. "A few days reprieve in a country I love."

"I'm starting to like it a lot, too." Darcy admitted. "Well what I've seen of it. The food's nice."

Pietro chuckled softly. "I can show you around starting tomorrow. Four days. We'll go around and visit some of my favorite places."

"Will we go to a punk rock concert?" Darcy teased.

Pietro grinned at her. "I know just the place."

Just the place turned out to be a very underground sort of place that reminded her of the place she'd gone to with Steve, except instead of a dance club, it was a concert type hall. A band was playing as they walked in, singing in German with fast guitars and loud drums. Darcy couldn't understand the lyrics being sung, but she could appreciate the music for what it was. People were bouncing around, dancing and moshing to the music and Darcy fell in love with the anarchy of it all. She watched Pietro, who seemed right in his element. He was pretty young, she knew and always a bit of a bad boy. He had a bit of a reputation and she could understand where it came from, just by watching him.

"You know if you want to go mosh I'll be ok at the bar." Darcy called over. "That is if I can manage to order a drink."

"The bartender is bilingual." Pietro called, leading her over before disappearing into the crowd. Darcy wasn't too disappointed though, ordering a whiskey sour and turning to watch. Pietro had jumped into the fray, bodies slinging all over the place, him right in the middle of it all, looking a mix of vibrantly happy, and stubborn to keep up with it. She couldn't imagine why someone would want to allow themselves to be thrashed around in a sea of bodies, but there was something brutally fascinating about it. A sexiness she couldn't put her finger on.

After a few songs, Pietro came over and ordered a beer, smiling at her. His clothes and hair were askew and he had a light sheen of sweat all over. Darcy looked him over interestedly before glancing away. "Have fun?"

"Ja!" Pietro beamed, sitting on the seat beside her. "I have not done anything like that in far too long."

"Can't say I see the appeal but I'm glad you had fun." Darcy grinned.

"It's like sex." Pietro leaned in closer to talk and she could smell a mix of sweat and whatever cologne he had on. "You get bored with just sex. The missionary position does its job but you want variety sometimes to really get the full extent of fun out of it."

Darcy gulped and did her best to resolutely not think about all the positions she and Pietro could get up to having sex. She was a curvy girl and not very bendy but she had a feeling Pietro could make things pretty fun for her anyway. She shut those thoughts down though, not wanting to think about them too hard.

When Darcy began getting tired, Pietro took her back to the hotel and they both changed into their night wear and got in bed. Darcy noticed Pietro staring at her and she cocked her head. "What?"

Instead of saying anything, Pietro pulled her close and kissed her. It wasn't a soft peck, but it wasn't a full blown makeout session either. It did the trick of leaving her hot and flustered, though, and by the time he pulled back, both of them were breathing like they'd run a marathon. "You must forgive me, but I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Darcy laughed softly. "Dude, totally fine, trust me. I'm not going to get angry about a really hot dude wanting to kiss me."

"Alright." Pietro smiled.

The rest of their trip was spent with Pietro showing her around the city, them eating local delicacies and stealing a few makeout sessions whenever possible. It never went any further than that but Darcy couldn't bring herself to mind. She had a blast and was glad that it worked out in the end.


	8. Darcy's Trip With Sam (or A Taste of Domestic Bliss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sam voice sucks so that's why this one is so short and why most of it is exposition. I'm sorry. I hope people like it anyway. Read and review.

Seeing Sam's face on the top of the folder she was given next delighted Darcy. She knew Sam had helped Steve and Bucky a lot, and had been the one to set Tony up with the therapist he had now, so she held Sam in pretty high regard on just that alone. She knew Steve especially thought a lot of Sam and from her few meetings with him (crossing paths mostly at Stark Tower or at Avengers personal outings, not in a therapy sort of way) Darcy could tell they would get along just fine. She flipped through and saw that she was accompanying Sam to Philly to a family reunion and almost laughed for two reasons. One: being from Bryn Mawr, she was very comfortable with the area so she could relax a little more on this trip and not worry about being in a foreign country or a strange place, and two: she hoped that she could hear a lot of stories about Sam that she could tell Steve. She knew the two liked to razz on each other a lot so she figured it was just her duty to give Steve an advantage since Sam knew pretty much everything he could razz Steve over.

Darcy jumped when she noticed someone sit down across from her at the café she was at and she hastily closed the folder, blushing bright red instinctively. When she saw it was Sam and he was smiling at her in a playful way she rolled her eyes and smacked him with the folder. "You scared the shit out of me, you jackass." She groused.

Sam laughed and nudged her foot with his. "Aren't you a SHIELD agent? Shouldn't you..."

"I swear if you say 'be more aware of your surroundings' I'll skip out on our trip and send word to your family that you cheated on the best thing to happen to you." Darcy threatened, pointing at him.

Sam groaned. "Don't do that. My dad died when I was 4 and I was raised by my mom, two aunts and my grandmother, if they think I disrespected a woman in any way they'll give me hell for the rest of my life..." He trailed off and eyed her playfully. "Best thing to ever happen to me?"

"Damn right." Darcy grinned. "I mean it says in the folder we've been together for a while now so I figure it's long enough for you to think that."

Sam laughed loudly. "Pretty, if you charm my family and get them off my back about settling down, I'll damn sure think you were the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Why have you not settled down?" Darcy asked curiously, figuring if she was playing the girlfriend, she had the right to ask the question.

Sam shrugged, leaning into the table. "I served in the army for years and when I was in and out it was a fact of...I didn't want to put a girl through me shipping out for two years here, six months there. After that, I...had some problems. My PTSD wasn't as bad as I've seen some guys have, I've been lucky there, but I did have some issues I needed to work through." He laughed. "After that Steve came into my life and it's sort of hard to find a girl who can take the whole superhero thing."

"Superhero thing, you think highly of yourself." Darcy grinned.

Sam groaned and nudged her foot again. "You know what I mean." He said. "Not only do I have to find a woman who'll take me for me and not just because I'm The Falcon, but I have to find one that can put up with shit going sideways at a moment's notice and me rushing off in the middle of dinner."

"Or God forbid---sex." Darcy made a face.

"Oh no, pretty, I'll damn sure finish that first." Sam winked at her. "I don't leave girls unsatisfied."

"Sam you are a rare creature." Darcy cracked. "A man who makes sure the girl gets off."

Sam laughed again and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm all about the equal opportunity getting off."

"Good to know I roped one of the good ones." Darcy cracked.

"I hope you keep thinking that." Sam winked.

On the day of the trip, Darcy was excited. It wasn't a long flight from New York to Philadelphia, but she didn't much care. Once she told Sam she was from Bryn Mawr, they shared their experiences of growing up in the area and what they got up to. Sam was a few years older than her, so it was different experiences for the most part but they both knew the best local burger joint to go ("The DownEaster") and about the local abandoned Walmart where people would go to park and make out...or more. Darcy never had done that, she'd been a virgin up until an unfortunate experience just out of college, but Sam had experience there, and could wryly talk about how weird it was to 'get your mack on' in the back of an SUV hearing sex sounds coming from other parts of the parking lot. He also had a story about how a female officer almost arrested him as he was hooking up with a girl but he'd somehow charmed her into joining them. Smooth motherfucker, Darcy was sort of impressed.

Sam drove them to a modest two-story in the nicer part of Philadelphia and he looked over at Darcy as he parked on the side of the street. "The first thing I did when I built up and got money was buy my mom and one of my aunt's a house together. My uncle died a few years back so they live together like a couple old spinsters." He grinned. "I figured they needed a nice house to live in, in a part of Philly where they don't have to worry too much about getting shot walking into or out of the house."

"You're a good son." Darcy said, patting his arm, sincere in her words.

Sam got that look on his face that made Darcy think he was blushing and he shuffled out to grab their bags, making her chuckle as she joined him and got out, heading up to the door with him. He let them in and looked around. "Knock, knock."

"Sam! Baby!" An older woman with grey hair darted out from the kitchen, hugging Sam tightly. Another woman came down from upstairs and joined them, younger looking and Darcy was a little jealous of her genes. It was obvious the younger one was Sam's mother, they looked a lot alike and Darcy knew if she hadn't known Sam was an only child she would've thought it was Sam's sister. The woman definitely didn't look old enough to be Sam's mother.

"Mama, auntie Diana, this is Darcy." Sam introduced her.

"Oh Sam." His mom said, looking Darcy over. "You got yourself a good one here, I can just tell." Darcy went bright red as the woman hugged her. "Call me Felicia, it's so nice to meet you Darcy. Sam talks a lot about you." Darcy raised her eyebrow at Sam who ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mama don't spill all my secrets." He said.

"Nonsense!" She said. "A woman likes to know she's being cherished."

"I'll attest to that." Darcy grinned.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "You definitely are."

They got settled into Sam's bedroom when he was in the area and Darcy grinned at him as they were putting their things away. "How many chicks have you snuck up here after they went to bed?" She teased.

Sam laughed and shrugged. "Four or five." He admitted unabashedly. "I stopped though because mama had a tendency to wake up before I could get them out and knock on the door and loudly ask if my 'lady friend' was staying for breakfast."

"Oh no!" Darcy laughed, putting a hand over her face. "Oh God, how embarrassing. I'd be horrified."

"Yeah now you know why I stopped." Sam said wryly.

"Poor baby is celibate when he's at home." Darcy cooed playfully.

"I don't know about all that!" Sam exclaimed, grinning. "I just said I don't bring girls home anymore."

"Until me." Darcy winked.

"'Til you." Sam agreed.

"Well I am honored." Darcy said honestly.

"I'm glad I brought you, mama and auntie Diana already love you." Sam said.

"I like them a lot, too." Darcy said honestly.

That night at dinner, Sam's mom and aunt grilled Darcy about her life, which she sort of expected. It was a little awkward to talk about, since she'd never known her dad and her mother had been in and out of rehab several times in her life before she finally OD'd about two years earlier. It was hard to talk about that time. It was just after Thor came back from Asgard after the whole Dark Elves thing and was staying with she and Jane before they broke up. Someone had called Darcy about it and she spent most of the night sobbing in Thor's arms while Jane fretted in the background, not really knowing what to do because of her social awkwardness. Darcy had been mad at herself at the time, since she hadn't talked to her mom since she went off to college, but Thor had soothed her and told her that even though they'd been estranged, the woman was still her mother and it was alright to mourn---if not the loss of life, the loss of a chance to have the relationship you could've had. That made Darcy cry more, but she felt a lot better once she got it out of her system.

After that, Thor and Jane accompanied her to the funeral and Darcy came back to Philly twice a year to put flowers on her mom's grave.

Sam hugged Darcy to him after dinner and dessert, after they retired upstairs for the night. "I'm sorry if they drudged up bad memories."

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Darcy said, her arms around his waist, head laying on his chest.

"If you ever want to talk..." Sam offered.

"I appreciate it." Darcy said softly.

They got ready for bed that night, Darcy in a pair of pajama pants that had Jigglypuff from Pokemon all over them and a shirt that had Marilyn Monroe on the front that said 'If you can't handle me at my worst you don't deserve me at my best' and Sam in some soft cotton shorts and was barechested, giving Darcy a chance to ogle him. Darcy settled against him once he tugged her to him and she smiled up at him. "G'night, Sam."

"Good night, Darcy." Sam leaned and impulsively kissed her. Darcy was taken aback but she leaned into it, her arm hugging herself more around his waist.

The next morning they didn't have anything special to do so Darcy and Sam got ready and Darcy took him to grab a bouquet of lilies and they went to visit Darcy's mom's grave. Darcy sat and traced the name 'Linda Marie Lewis' as she regaled Sam with some happy memories she remembered about her mother. The late night trips to McDonald's when neither of them could sleep, going to the Brooklyn Zoo on Darcy's 11th birthday because she wanted to see it more than anything. Darcy got emotional talking about it and Sam hugged her to him, letting her cry a little. She felt like it was hitting her all over again, just like every time she visited the graveyard and saw her mother's grave.

Later that afternoon Sam took her for burgers and ice cream and he jokingly parked in the abandoned Walmart parking lot while they enjoyed their food. There was only two other vehicles there, but they were pretty far away and even though Darcy could swear she could see one of them rocking a little bit, she couldn't really prove it. It was nice, actually, sitting there and eating and talking, de-stressing from the earlier trip. Getting along with Sam was easy. He was pretty easy going and had a wicked sense of humor. She didn't really understand why he and Bucky seemed to dig at each other, but she was glad they got along. Sam was one of those guys who you just wanted on your side at your back.

Sam's family reunion was something Darcy wasn't expecting. She thought it'd be in a community center of some sort, with pot luck. Turns out it was in the backyard, filled to the brim with his family and they'd ordered catering from a restaurant that had probably the best food Darcy had ever had...in Philly anyway.

It was a lot of fun, and Darcy enjoyed herself. Seeing Sam so relaxed and care-free was worth coming with him and she had to admit, he played with her almost non-existent biological clock as she watched him with little kids hanging off of him asking what Captain America or Thor was like. He carried around his six month old niece Amberlynn for a good chunk of the night and Darcy had a stray thought that she could get used to this.

Leaving was pretty hard, especially because Darcy didn't get back to Philly a lot, but she knew she had stuff to get back to in New York.


	9. Paradise Bruce Style

It was a few weeks before Darcy got her last folder and she knew it was Bruce before she even opened it. She knew Phil wouldn't be asking her to go anywhere with him and Bruce was the only one left on her list. She never knew what Bruce would be doing at any given time and that he liked going to various small countries to help out impoverished villages with medical treatments. She confirmed it was Bruce and skipped his 'get to know me' section, feeling like since Bruce was a private person he wouldn't want her to be reading stuff about him. She'd rather hear it from him anyway. She saw that they were going to the Maldives and had to quickly do a Wikipedia peek at it so she knew where it was. She saw it was India, which made her a little wary, but when she saw how tropical and gorgeous it was, she found herself looking very forward to going. She could practically feel the sun on her skin and the sand under her feet. It made her wonder if they sold little tropical drinks she could sip while sitting on the beach and watching the hot people mill about.

It turned out that Tony was a dirty, dirty little liar because when she walked into the airport she was texted and told to go to a specific terminal. She went through and loaded onto the plane, seeing Bruce already there, putting his bags away. "You know I was told Tony only lets people ride on his plane if he's going with them." She said wryly.

Bruce turned and gave her a sardonic look. "I told him Hulk hated flying commercial."

Darcy laughed and put her bags with his. "You know, that'd do it. I'd let you fly in the comfort of a private jet, too, if it meant less of an international incident."

"It's not true." Bruce admitted. "But it does let me fly without having to put up with a packed flight, crying babies..."

"Careful, you sound just like Tony." Darcy joked.

"He's a terrible influence I'm afraid." Bruce said as he sat beside her and turned toward her. "I appreciate you coming with me like this. I confess, the whole girlfriend thing..."

"Let me cut you off." Darcy squeezed his hand. "None of you have needed a girlfriend, I figured that out. But it's nice to pretend, to share an experience with someone. So you don't have to explain."

"That does make me feel a bit better." Bruce said honestly. "I feel sort of awkward as it is."

"Don't." Darcy soothed ."I'll take my cue from you, and I'll just enjoy myself otherwise."

"Ok." Bruce flashed her a small smile.

"So what are we going here for?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Well it's multiple reasons." Bruce said honestly. "The area we're going had damage due to tropical storms, so we're going to help them build shelters for people. I'm also going as a member of Doctors Without Borders so I can look over patients and make sure everyone is getting medical care if they need it."

Darcy looked at him in awe, squeezing his hand gently. "You know you're a really good man."

"Well I..." Bruce started.

"No." Darcy cut him off. "Don't shrug this off, don't act like this isn't a big deal. Not just anyone would go to a country that's been impacted by awful storms to help them rebuild and to help their sick and injured. Some people would brush it off and say oh well I don't live there, it's not my problem. Even people who have the means to be able to help. It says a lot about your strength of character that you'd do something like this."

Bruce was bright red from her compliment, shifting around a little. "It's...just not an option for me, to brush it off and pretend it's not happening. I guess I'm just one of those people who likes to help...well you know one of the people who likes to help without expecting to get a pat on the head for it."

Darcy snorted and nodded. "Yeah in the world of celebrities being paid for their endorsements, it's refreshing to see someone like you doing something like this on your own time without making sure there's paparazzi there to make sure they get it all on camera."

"These people don't need cameras all over the place." Bruce said quietly. "I mean...the help would be nice, donations of money, supplies...but having news crews and cameras running all over the place, that's what they don't need. These people have...been through a lot, they had their homes ravaged. They don't need microphones shoved in their faces so they can be barraged with endless questions just so some journalist can win an award for a feel good story."

Darcy chuckled quietly. "Careful there, Bruce, your cynicism about journalists may make me fall for you."

Bruce barked out a startled laugh, flushing. "Oh trust me, that cynicism is only the tip of the iceberg." He promised. "Just wait until you've heard me go off on why the media chooses to talk more about the Kardashians and Beyonce than they do about things that really matter, like the rising epidemic of teen suicide and the uptick of racism just because people think it's ok to be because our amazing new president is quite the racist himself, or even mental health issues."

Darcy waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm swooning, marry me." She said playfully.

Bruce rolled his eyes lightly and shook his head. "I'll grab a ring once we're back in the US." He deadpanned. "Hulk wants to honeymoon in  
Aruba."

"Aruba, Jamaica, Bermuda, Bahamas, Key Largo, Montego, doesn't matter to me." Darcy grinned.

Bruce eyed her. "Did you just quote the Beach Boys?"

"Dude, big fan. Huge." Darcy said. "I love good vacation music. Beach Boys, Jimmy Buffett..."

Bruce laughed at that. "You're an enigma, Darcy Lewis."

"Wrapped in a conundrum, hugged by a philosophy." Darcy joked.

Bruce shook his head. "Exactly."

Maldives was as beautiful as it seemed when they landed and Darcy's breath left her when they got off the plane and she saw how bright blue the skies were and felt how warm the air was. If it wasn't for those pesky tropical storms, she figured she could live there. Bruce drove them a ways away from the airport and the main city, down toward the coast and where she saw that it was getting more impoverished and the homes were getting smaller and in some cases people were downright homeless. Bruce pulled up to a place tucked out of the way that reminded Darcy of a cabin almost. "Is this where we're staying?"

"It is." Bruce smiled at her. "It has running water and electricity." He promised. "If it was just me, I'd probably rough it outside with everyone, but I didn't want assume you'd do something like that. I know it's a lot to ask of someone."

"I would've if you wanted to." Darcy said lightly, although she privately thought it would've been hard for her, which made her feel a little bit privileged and not in a good way. She got out with him and grabbed her bags. "You know, I think if you ever came back, Steve would love to do something like this."

"I don't know." Bruce said wryly. "I think Captain America would get too much attention."

"Did you know Steve volunteers at soup kitchens?" Darcy asked. "Or that he takes supplies to homeless shelters?"

Bruce eyed her, looking like he didn't quite know if she was lying or not. "I did not know that." He said.

Darcy smiled. "He has a knack for going somewhere incognito, doing his good and then getting awareness out there later on when he's doing an interview or a press conference. People tend to want to make Captain America proud by doing some good in the world. He sort of inspires it."

Bruce smiled at her. "I'll ask next time I come." He promised. He led her inside and told her to change into something comfortable and he'd show her around. The cabin was gorgeous and she was looking forward to staying there for a few days. She changed into a loose drawstring flowing skirt and a tank top and met him out front, taking note that he'd changed into some shorts and a button up that he kept mostly unbuttoned. Darcy looked him over slyly and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Ready when you are." She chirped.

Bruce smiled at her and picked up a bag he had at his side. "Let's go." He jerked his head. He led her down to where a community of people lived and introduced her around. She noticed he just introduced her as 'Darcy' and let people make their own assumptions, which was fine by her. She kind of liked the idea that she wasn't just being introduced as 'Bruce's girlfriend' but her own identity. Everyone she met was very nice and seemed to be in good spirits and Darcy admired them a lot. They knew they were basically homeless, but it didn't get them down and Darcy wished she could be like that.

They spent most of the day visiting people and Darcy was inspired by them, and felt a deep kinship with the people there. One family they met was a woman who lost her husband in a bad tropical storm and she was left with her three children---a thirteen year old, a five year old and a six month old. It hurt Darcy's heart that kids so young had to grow up in such conditions but she was glad that they could help in some way.

She had to admit that handyman Bruce was pretty hot. He moved around people and helped them set up shelters for themselves, taught people a way to get running water for themselves and to make shelters in a way that would hold up under most conditions. She had a competency kink a mile wide and it did it for her to see him like this.

Once the sun dipped low in the sky, Bruce led her back to their cabin and he made up a dish that made use of local ingredients and as Darcy ate it, she felt like she'd been missing out in her life. "Dude, you should be my personal chef."

Bruce laughed softly. "I think you'd get bored pretty quickly, I may know a few local dishes from different places but I don't actually know a lot of varied things to cook."

Darcy shrugged. "You're talking to the girl that's content to eat a grilled cheese for dinner. My expectations aren't all that big."

"Should I be offended?" Bruce teased.

They retired early, both tired out from the flight and their day's work, sharing a bed. Neither of them minded and both were too tired to really worry about it.

The next two days were pretty much the same, except the third day overall was Bruce's medical day. He went from handyman Bruce to doctor Bruce and she couldn't really tell you which was more attractive. He looked over the adults with a friendly professionalism that came with experience, but Darcy loved seeing him interact with the children. He was quiet and patient with them, explaining what he was doing, and even letting a few kids use his stethoscope to listen to their own heartbeats and Bruce's as well. He gave out shots, and soothed the child when they cried. She learned little stories he'd picked up from different places, children's fairytales that had her entertained just as much as they entertained the children.

On the day before they were going to leave, Bruce told her to get dressed in 'whatever swimwear you prefer' and they spent the day out on the beach, relaxing and drinking drinks. She talked a lot with Bruce and found herself fascinated by him.

Near the end of the day he asked if she trusted him and when she said she did, he led her off the beaten path hiking a few miles (which just about killed her but she tried not to complain) and they came across a view that made her gasp. It was a very large lake area (she called it a lake, she wasn't sure if that was the right word) attached to a waterfall, surrounded by lush greenery. "Holy shit." She breathed out. "Is it safe here? No animals are going to come try to kill us right?"

"I think Hulk will keep us safe." Bruce said wryly. He looked at her mischievously. "How adventurous are you?"

"I'd like to say I'm pretty much up for anything." Darcy said, even though it wasn't even close to being the truth.

"Good." Bruce walked over to the lake and shucked his shorts and t-shirt, jumping into the water. Darcy gaped at him for a second, because even though he wasn't the first one to be nude in front of her, she hadn't expected he'd do anything like that. He resurfaced and looked at her curiously. "Are you going to join me?" He got a look on his face that made it seem like he was second guessing things and Darcy made a hasty decision.

"Yep." She took her own clothes off and preened a little when he looked her over as she slipped into the water. She didn't jump in like he had, not knowing what the temperature of the water was, or how deep it was. She'd watched a Lifetime movie once about a guy who jumped into a lake and paralyzed himself and it freaked her out. "Oh that's nice!" She blurted out, feeling the cool water surround her. It was almost stifling hot out so the cool water was a nice reprieve.

"I knew you'd like it." Bruce swam closer to her and hovered near. "I found this place last time I was out here and I needed to take a walk to keep Hulk from coming out. I like to think of it as my spot."

"I feel honored that you brought me here." Darcy said quietly.

Bruce smiled at her. "You're special, I'm glad to share it with you."

Darcy didn't know what overcame her, but she pulled herself to him and kissed him, a little relieved when he put his arms around her and kissed her back. "I've been dying to do that." She said quietly.

Bruce chuckled. "I thought so, when I saw you checking me out the other day."

Darcy flushed. "You caught that?"

"I did." Bruce said. "But mostly because I was checking you out as well."

"Oh you were?" Darcy grinned.

"You're a stunning woman, Darcy." Bruce said. "Probably better than I deserve to ever think of having in my life."

"You're pretty gorgeous there yourself, Bruce." Darcy said, squeezing him. "Of course I've always had a thing for older guys."

Bruce laughed at that. "Do I fulfill some sort of fantasy for you then?" He teased.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and grabbed his hand, giving it a tug. She tugged him over to the waterfall and on the other side of it. The water cascaded down a bit but didn't make it hard for them to interact. "This seems pretty close to a fantasy for me. It's kinda like that movie with Brooke Shields."

Bruce smiled at that and pulled her close. "I like that movie." He said, before he leaned in and kissed her again.

They didn't go past a little heavy petting, but the afternoon was pretty perfect for Darcy. Once it started getting dark, Bruce led her back to their cabin and they had a nice dinner and curled up on the couch talking well into the night before retiring to go to bed. She knew once she was back in New York she'd never forget the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the 'regular' chapters of the story. I wussed out on picking an actual pairing for the end so I'm doing endings for each of the guys...and a few surprises as well. As always read and review.


	10. Thor Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut. It's probably horrible, but I tried. Read and review.

In the days after she got done with her trips, Darcy had a lot of thinking to do. She hadn't expected the trips to affect her like they did and she definitely didn't expect to have done some things with the guys like she had either. Her expectations had been to have some fun and walk away with things unchanged, but if she was honest with herself, her heart had been affected and she wasn't sure what to do with it.

She'd thought Thor was attractive ever since she first saw the guy, how could she not? But over her time knowing him she realized there was much more to him than just his good looks. He was kind, patient, sweet, loving---he was pretty much perfect, at least perfect for her. But what did she do with that? She didn't want to just walk up to him and say 'hey, I think you're pretty great, want to shack up?' She hated to admit it, but as close as she and Thor were, he sort of intimidated her sometimes. She never knew how he would react about some things, even if most of the time he was carefree and went with the flow.

Darcy floundered for days, holing up in her apartment with Kenneth when she wasn't out at work. She took him to the dog park sometimes but neither one enjoyed that much since Darcy was always paranoid he'd run off so she never let him off his leash. They did enjoy their walks though and she took him on two a day, mostly because she thought getting out would jog her brain to let her know what to do.

It didn't help.

After six days of holing up, she got a text from Thor, which she put off reading for about two hours before she finally opened it, laughing when she saw it was through JARVIS. Technology baffled Thor sometimes and she thought he got more use out of JARVIS than Tony did. 'Miss Lewis, Mister Odinson would like to know if you would come to his apartment for dinner and a movie night.'

Oh wow, talk about stupid luck. What did she do? Did she go?

Before she could think too much about it she got another text. 'He says to tempt you more you can bring Kenneth and sleep over if you wish.'

Oh what was he doing to her? Telling her she could bring her dog and offering her the option of sleeping over? She groaned and smacked her forehead. She bit her lip and decided to take a chance. She typed out that she'd be there around 5 PM and sent it off before she could second guess herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 1 PM so she decided to keep busy so she didn't overthink anything and make herself nervous. She took Kenneth out for a walk and then came back and put a bag together with anything she may need for the night. Once that was done, she took a nice long bath, putting in some bubbles and lighting some lavender candles. She'd read somewhere that lavender was soothing and while she wasn't sure if it as actually true, it had some sort of psychosomatic effect on her so by the time she got out, she felt calmer.

Dressing was a bit of an ordeal, but she finally just decided on a pair of leggings, and a jersey cut top under a tan cable knit knee length sweater since it was damp and drizzling outside. She put her hair in a bun and leashed Kenneth, noting that it was around 3:40 as she left. Cabbies were sometimes fickle about dogs in their cabs so she decided to just hoof it since she didn't live too far away from the tower. By the time she got there, though, she was glad to be there. Kenneth was a great walker on a leash but she got stopped a lot, with people wanting to pet him, and wanting to know basically her entire life story. She rode up and got to Thor's quarters just before she said she'd be there. She walked out and looked around for Thor, not seeing him right off. "Thor?"

"Just a second." Thor called from the vacinity of his bedroom. He came out as she was undoing Kenneth's leash from his collar and caught the dog as he darted over. "Hello Kenneth!" He beamed, hugging the dog to him. "I am very glad to see you as well my friend, it has been far too long."

While he was talking to Kenneth (and Darcy wouldn't put it past the All-Speak to let Thor be able to talk to animals) Darcy looked Thor over. He was dressed similarly to her in a pair of soft lounge pants and a v-neck shirt, very casual. He was also barefoot and Darcy was amused that the prince of Asgard was dressed so casually. Though she figured since he was in his own quarters, he could dress how he wanted.

Once he and Kenneth had their fill of each other, Thor put the dog down and walked over, hugging her to him. "I have not heard from you in too long." He admonished lightly, and Darcy blushed into his shoulder.

"Sorry. I've...been pretty busy." Darcy lied.

Thor smiled and pulled back from her. "I ordered our favorite takeout."

"Japanese? Oh you're the best!" Darcy beamed, bouncing on her feet.

Thor walked into the kitchen to get it. "Also I thought we would watch the story of the small men journeying to find the ring."

"Oh Lord of the Rings." Darcy said. "Very good idea."

They spread everything out in front of the tv and Darcy let Kenneth curl up beside her while Thor started the movie. It was one of Darcy's favorites and she knew Thor enjoyed the fantastical element of it, saying that he'd been on similar journeys before so he could relate to what they were going through. It was nice and did a lot to calm her down.

Once the movie was done, Thor looked at her. "Another?"

Darcy mustered up her courage and shook her head. "First...can we talk?"

"Of course." Thor frowned and took her hand in his. "Is something the matter?"

"No...I mean...not really...I guess..." Darcy stumbled over her words.

"I do not understand." Thor said gently, squeezing her hand.

"I really enjoyed our trip to Australia." Darcy blurted out, wincing at the almost non-sequitar.

"So did I." Thor beamed. "Although Agent Coulson would not let me acquire a koala or a crocodile he showed me a program where I can sponsor them from a zoo and I can visit anytime I want."

"Oh that's amazing!" Darcy smiled at him. "You'll have to take me sometime."

"I will, but something tells me this isn't what you wanted to talk about." Thor said gently.

"It's not." Darcy said. "Ok so...I had a lot of fun, like I said. And like...I didn't expect to have as much fun as I did. Not that I expected to have a bad time, I didn't. It's just...I really had a lot of fun."

"You've said that." Thor teased.

Darcy nudged him. "I sort of stupidly started having feelings for you." She got right to it, not quite looking up at him. "To be honest, I've had them since before the trip, though and it just sort of...cemented it. I guess because it gave me a sense of what it would be like if..."

"If you were my beloved." Thor said quietly.

"Oh you would put it that way." Darcy laughed quietly, hiding her face in her hand.

Thor gently pulled her hand away and made her look up at him. "I've wanted that for a while."

"What?" Darcy asked, gaping at him.

"I didn't know if you would be amenable. I...do not lead the life of a normal mortal." Thor pointed out.

"Thor!" Darcy slugged him on the arm. "I know that! I...I don't want that. I...do you know how many assholes I've dated in my life? How many losers? Ian Boothby turned out to be an undercover HYDRA agent. So I sure know how to pick them. I...I don't want normal, I just...want someone who'll treat me well. Like I think I deserve."

Thor took both her hands in his and squeezed them. "You deserve the world, Darcy Lewis. I...would be honored if you would allow me to attempt to give it to you."

"You are a suave motherfucker." Darcy laughed. "So...we're doing this?"

"We are." Thor said quietly. "And if you wish, instead of another film...I know what else we could do..."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, fighting to keep a smile off her face. "Oh really? What's that?"

Instead of saying anything, Thor leaned in and kissed her and it was just as wonderful as she remembered it to be. She leaned into him as they kissed, putting her hands on his thighs, feeling the play of muscles under her hands.

She pulled back eventually and eyed him. "I think we should move this to the bedroom if we're going any further." She said. "Kenneth has a tendency to interrupt good stuff."

He laughed and pulled back and stood, letting her get Kenneth settled in before he carried her into his bedroom and shut the door behind them, laying her on his bed. It was a very large bed and she noticed he had several very thick, warm blankets on it that looked like they may have come from Asgard. She went to ask but noticed he was getting undressed and she zoned out as more and more skin was revealed. When he was blissfully naked, he looked at her amused. "Are you going to disrobe or do I need to do it for you?"

Darcy's hormones jumped up and did a little dance. "Maybe you should do it for me." She said, her voice huskier than normal.

Thor walked over to her and Darcy's heart pounded in her chest and she had to fight an almost losing battle not to lick her lips. He grasped her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it up and over her head, eyeing her bra a little. "I...do not..."

Darcy took pity on him and slipped her bra off. "Don't worry, dude, bras sort of vex all men sometimes."

"I think I've gone to Valhalla." Thor rumbled, looking her over. His eyes were dark and the intense look on his face made Darcy shiver. He grasped her ankles and pulled until she was flat on her back. She'd slipped her shoes off earlier so he made quick work of her socks and slowly pulled her leggings down her legs. Once they were on the floor with their other clothes he took in the red lace of her thong. "These undergarments, are they normal?"

"A lot of younger women like to wear them." Darcy explained. He gently turned her onto her front and honest to Thor whimpered.

"I think I do as well." He said, turning her back onto her back. He climbed on top of her without removing her thong and kissed her deeply, one hand bracing himself above her while his other rubbed up and down her side. She put her hands on his chest, feeling the play of muscles there, which made her even wetter between her legs. He kissed her slowly, acting like he was in no rush. She'd never had a guy be that way before and it made her head swim a little bit.

He moved on eventually and she chuckled when he got to her boobs and just stared for a moment. "Glorious." He murmured, running a hand over one of her breasts, before he rubbed it in earnest. Darcy sighed at his touch and squirmed when he ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple, making it harden under his touch. He bent his head and took the other nipple into his mouth and Darcy moaned, putting her hands on his upper back, squeezing a little. He lavished her breasts, moving back and forth between them, driving her crazy with desire until she made small whimpering noises. Finally he moved on though, and kissed down her body until he got to the top of her panties.

Thor eased his thumbs through the sides and slid them down, looking up at her. "I hope you have more of these, I think they are my favorite."

"You just like that my ass is mostly uncovered." Darcy teased.

"I do." Thor said unabashedly. He tossed the thong over his shoulder uncaring of where it landed and he ran his fingers up and down her thighs. "You are quite ready for me already. Your scent is making me mad with desire, Darcy."

"Maybe you should do something about it then." Darcy said quietly. It was never a good idea to challenge Thor, but she didn't care right then, it could only go well for her.

Thor gave her a look that had her squirming more and he slowly put her legs over his shoulders. He put his hands on her hips and kneaded lightly, slightly distracted. "You are built like a real woman from Asgard." He rumbled. "I think this is my favorite part of your body." Before Darcy could say anything though Thor bent forward and licked a stripe down her center, causing her to let out a squeak. He held her legs in place as he slowly built her up, tongue languidly moving, like he was in no rush to get her to the end.

Darcy was taken to the brink and eased back several times, which had her practically mewling under Thor's touch. A small part of her wondered just how he got as good as he was at what he was doing, but a bigger part of her told the other part to shut the fuck up and just enjoy the ride. The smaller part shut up quick and Darcy was left a quivering mess, but still hadn't been allowed a release.

Thor looked up at her, beard shiny with her juices. "Do we need protection?"

Darcy shook her head. "No. SHIELD offers shots, I take them every few months."

Thor looked relieved. "I will first take you laying down, I think it will be best at first because of my size."

Darcy shivered at his words and nodded dumbly, not able to find her words. Thor moved up her body and he leaned in and kissed her, causing her to moan as she tasted herself on his tongue. As he was kissing her he lined up against her and slowly, but firmly, pushed inside of her. Thor was a lot bigger than other people she'd had sex with before, so it took a while of him gently coaxing himself inside of her, moving in and out a little bit, getting her used to his size. Finally he bottomed out though and she felt his pelvis up against hers, which made her sigh blissfully. He moved in and out slowly at first, but then sped up, which made her go a little crazy.

"Fuck, Thor." Darcy grabbed at his arm, digging her nails into his flesh.

"I do believe that's what we're doing." Thor said cheekily.

Darcy snorted, shooting him a playful look. He laughed breathlessly and then, after she'd gotten used to him, he picked her up, without coming out of her, and sat down with her on his lap, hands grasping her ass to move her up and down on his hardness. At this angle she felt more full and it was almost overstimulation. Her body adjusted though and she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to help with leverage. She looked him in the eye and it made the experience that much deeper, making her unable to keep from leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Thor was a very generous lover, and he seemed to like keeping things interesting. Darcy never got used to a position before he moved to another one. He moved her from straddling him facing him to facing away from him, playing with her breasts as he bounced her up and down on his hard dick. Then he moved so she was on her hands and knees, Thor behind her, pounding into her. He seemed to curb his strength so he didn't hurt her, but Darcy knew she'd definitely be feeling this the next day. Darcy grew tired like that though and she maneuvered herself around, somehow not breaking their link, and shoved him down on his back. Thor's surprise was quickly overtaken by lust when she sat on top of him, pushing herself up and down his length. She linked their fingers together on one hand and took his other hand, putting it on the meat of her ass. It seemed to be a favorite of Thor's and his hand kneaded into her flesh like he was working on dough. It felt nice and it helped Darcy crash over the edge (for the third or so time actually, she lost count). Thor came quickly after that, his exclamations of ecstacy reverberating over the walls.

Once he started going soft, Thor gently pulled Darcy off of him and she curled up along his side. Thor ran his hand up and down her back and chuckled. "I have never taken a lover that made me yield to them before."

"Is that a good thing?" Darcy peeked up at him.

"I could get used to it." Thor smiled cheekily.

Darcy laughed and kissed him, curling up against his side afterward, both of them exhausted from their activities.


	11. Bucky Ending

Darcy was fucked. That's what she thought, anyway. How else could you put it when you realize you're in love with the Winter Soldier? Ok maybe it wasn't love, but there was feelings there. After she got back from her last trip with Bruce, she had time to think. She and Bucky had had a moment on their trip. She knew it wasn't easy for him to lay vulnerable in front of her like he had, that it took a lot of strength. She admired him for that and a part of her wished she had the same strength in her that he had. Maybe she could learn it by osmosis.

But that didn't help her with her problem. What'd she do? She'd been almost obsessing over it since she came to the conclusion of her feelings and it was starting to distract her.

Little did she know her chance would come when she was at Stark Tower trying to chase down Tony to get him to sign some things for Phil.

It was a normal day at first, nothing out of the ordinary until JARVIS sounded the alarm. A literal alarm actually and a note popped up on her phone from him saying HYDRA agents had infiltrated the tower trying to get to Bucky, and if she'd please escort him to his quarters for lockdown. Darcy snorted to herself but went to the gym where Bucky apparently was. She figured she had a snowball's chance in Hell of getting him to come with her but she knew she had to at least try.

Bucky met her at the doorway and smiled wryly. "I know the drill, to my room? Are you comin' with me?"

Darcy blinked a few times in shock. "You're willingly coming?"

"I promised Steve if this ever happened I wouldn't kick up a fuss." Bucky said, taking her by the elbow and leading her to his room. "He gets that kicked puppy look when I lie to him."

"Oh I know, that's a painful look to deal with." Darcy said, having seen it used on other people. She could sympathize.

As soon as both of them were in his quarters they were sealed in by JARVIS and only Bucky could give the override code to open the door Since all the doors leading to private quarters were missile proof (everyone was a little stunned by that), no one could get in without permission. Even Hulk couldn't break through the door (although he could beat down the wall around it which amused Darcy to no end).

Bucky looked at Darcy. "I think I'll take a shower while we're waiting. Feel free to find something to watch on tv, or eat...join me, whatever."

Darcy briefly didn't know what to do but watching him head toward the bathroom, she knew she had to figure it out so she hopped up and followed him, almost before she could realize what she was doing. He stopped in place and looked at her over his shoulder. "You did offer me to join you." She pointed out.

Bucky grinned and continued to the bathroom. "How do you like your showers?"

"Hot as I can stand it." Darcy said.

"Good girl." Bucky started the shower and started stripping down. "Any reason why you decided to join me?"

"I have feelings for you." Darcy blurted out. When Bucky paused in his stripping to look at her she flushed. "I mean...ever since our trip I've...been thinking about you, and I realized I really like you. I don't know if it's love or whatever, probably not yet. But I thought if you were up for it, we could like...give it a go..."

Bucky leaned over and kissed her softly. "Baby, I'd love nothing more. I feel the same but I was afraid to say anything. I didn't know if you'd want to be with me."

"I want nothing more." Darcy admitted. Bucky quickly finished stripping and stripped her as well and they got in the shower, Darcy near the shower spray.

"You know I'm damaged right?" Bucky mumbled huskily.

Darcy snorted. "You aren't damaged, you have PTSD, there's a difference."

"You sound like Sam." Bucky grumbled.

"Sam's a smart guy." Darcy sassed. "Also women have the right to choose these days, so it's my choice if I want to be with you or not."

"Yes ma'am." Bucky smiled, amused.

"Now are we going to have sex or not?" Darcy asked.

Bucky's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"What? You think I followed you to the shower to help you wash your back?" Darcy asked.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Bucky rumbled softly, leaning in to kiss her again. He maneuvered them so that he was under the spray of water and his hand grasped one of her breasts, kneading it gently. Usually when guys groped at her, they just sort of acted like they were playing with a stress ball, which could get pretty painful. Bucky seemed to know what he was doing though, and when his thumb caressed her nipple she gasped into his mouth and moved closer. She could feel his erection against her and while he wasn't the biggest she'd ever seen (thank you porn for unrealistic expectations!) he was definitely impressive and it made her drool in anticipation. Bucky pulled back a bit. "What are our options on birth control?"

"I do a nifty little three month shot." Darcy said. "SHIELD issued, I had mine two days ago."

"Nifty." Bucky's mouth curved until Darcy dropped to her knees and took him in her hand. Then he cursed a blue streak and grabbed at the wall for purchase as she slowly stroked him. When she got bored with that, she leaned in and licked a stripe up his length and then slowly took him in. Bucky's hands moved to her hair, not to move her up and down but just to hold on as she slowly started moving up and down his length, slowly gaining speed as she got used to him. Soon enough he felt like he was coming undone so he pulled her off him. "I ain't comin' anywhere except that pretty little pussy." He said gruffly.

Darcy whimpered at the words as he pulled her up and put her up against the wall, facing it. Bucky slid into her and Darcy's whimper turned into a long, low moan one of her hands going to her breasts, the other going to her clit to massage it while he bottomed out. Once he was fully inside of her, he slowly started moving, his hands on her ass for purchase.

Bucky started out slow, but slowly got faster and rougher. At one point he smacked her ass and she yelped but he knew by the way she flooded around him that she liked it. "You like that, huh? You like it a little rough?"

"Fuck yes." Darcy said, her voice so wrecked she sounded like a lounge singer that smoked three packs a day.

Bucky lifted her up, pulling one of her legs behind them around his waist as he pounded inside her. Darcy didn't even know her body could do that but she didn't think too much about it as Bucky held her around the waist, both of them filling the bathroom with their erotic sounds.

Bucky let go of her at one point and pulled her around, picking her up. She put her legs around his waist as he sank back into her and grabbed his hair, holding on as his mouth sucked a nipple, his tongue doing delicious things to the hardened bud. Darcy whimpered, stimulated beyond anything she ever thought was possible. She came when he smacked her ass again and Bucky groaned, but didn't pause in what he was doing.

When one of his metal fingers moved to play with her clit, Darcy yelped and dug her heels into his ass, her nails scratching paths down his back, making him hiss. "Damn, baby, fuckin' mark me. Make me yours." He said, and Darcy realized she wasn't the only one who liked a little pain with her pleasure. Bucky could take more of it though and she did it again, causing him to throb dangerously inside of her.

Darcy kissed him hungrily and bit his lip, soothing it with her tongue. Bucky let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan and she dug her nails into his ass which was his undoing. Her walls gripped him hard as her third orgasm hit her and his came hard, causing his legs to falter a bit under him.

Once both of them came down from their highs and Darcy got her legs under her she washed his hair for him and he returned the favor. They got out of the shower after he did a quick wash job and Darcy slid on one of his shirts while he just threw on some underwear (it still amused her that he wore tighty whities, a hold off from his former days probably) and they curled up in his bed, dampening the sheets but neither one caring.

"You know usually I'd spend lock downs in here alone watching the video feeds." Bucky rumbled quietly. "But I think this is better." His tone got to her a bit and she felt herself getting a little wet, despite her poor libido whimpering 'no more'. Bucky groaned and hugged her closer. "God, baby, you're ruthless. Not right now, raincheck."

Darcy grinned. "Holding you to that."

Bucky laughed. "You could make a man spill secrets just from making him give out from your sexual appetite."

"You got any secrets I need to make you spill, Barnes?" Darcy teased.

Bucky smirked into her hair. "Maybe. I'll have a hell of a time letting you try and figure it out though."

"Me, too." Darcy curled into him more and both of them settled in for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	12. Steve Ending

Darcy panicked when she got a message from Steve, asking her if she'd accompany him to one of Tony's galas. Tony had galas for just about any reason, but this one was on the anniversary of the Chitauri invasion. He invited investors there and the Avengers spent the night schmoozing them to earn money that they put into rebuilding things that got damaged when the city was attacked. The smart people (Tony's words) understood that the Avengers weren't to blame for the destruction that happened when things went sideways, that to save the city, they had to do whatever they needed to take down the bad guys. They never intended for there to be damage to anything, but it was what happened. There had been long meetings with this as a point of contention and governments had even tried to make laws to sign superheroes up so that their secret identities were out there and so that governments could be in control of what they did and when and how. Steve put a quick stop to that by going a week without the Avengers helping whenever someone attacked something. Tony had rebeled against that and went out, saying he saw the perspective of the government. But he eventually he came around and realized Steve had a point. In theory working with the government was a good idea but if the Avengers had to go through too much red tape before they were even dispersed out to control something, the damage would be much more harmful than it was already. The governments quickly realized if the Avengers didn't help they would face ruin all over so they backed off and everything went back to normal.

Darcy bit her lip, trying to think it over. Ever since she'd come back from her trip with Bruce she'd thought about her experiences, especially going off with Steve. She'd had a blast and realized she wanted more experiences like that---with Steve. She felt feelings for Steve, whatever they were, and couldn't really get him out of her mind. It didn't help that she saw him all the time at SHIELD, dressed either casually in some slacks and a button up or in his full Captain America tactical suit. She had more than a decent amount of fantasies about him in that suit that had to do with her and him in a closet. So did she agree to go with him? Or did she beg off saying she had something else to do that night?

Finally she bit the bullet and sent a text back. 'I'll do it, I need to get a dress though.'

Steve must've had his phone in his hand because she got a response really quickly. 'Awesome! It's on Saturday night, I'll pick you up.'

Darcy panicked and thought about her schedule for the week. Surely she had time to go get a dress. She had to, because there was nothing in her closet that would work for a fancy gala.

Thankfully Darcy was able to pop into a store and get a dress after work one day. She decided on a black dress that was form fitting that had a sweetheart neckline. It had deep red roses all over it and did great things for her figure. She splurged on a pair of shoes that laced up her ankles and even went so far as to go get her hair done and a fresh manicure (she got a color that looked black until you looked closer and saw that there was a red tint to it and a lace design on top of that in a delicate red color.

On Saturday afternoon Darcy took hours to get herself ready. Normally she didn't spend nearly that long on her appearance, but since she was going to a Stark Gala and as Steve's date. Double the pressure. But she looked at herself once she was done and winked saucily in the mirror. "Hey, gorgeous, do you come here a lot?" She asked playfully.

Just as she heard the knock on the door she was doing up her heels and she quickly grabbed her clutch and darted over. She opened the door and gaped at Steve. He was in a black suit with a deep maroon shirt and a dark blue tie. "Wow you're trying to put everyone there to shame." She blurted out.

Steve laughed incredulously. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." He said honestly. "You...you look beautiful, kitten."

Darcy blushed. "Thanks, I wanted to make sure I looked good enough to be on your arm."

Steve snorted. "I think you got it backwards, angel. I don't know if I'm good enough to be on your arm."

Darcy went to snark at him but decided to try another tactic. "Let's just say we're good enough for each other?"

Steve smiled at that and nodded. "I like that."

They rode in a cab to the gala (a fact that she wanted to mention to Tony just to see his reaction) and when they walked in Darcy gaped for a few seconds. She'd been to one of Tony's parties but this sort of thing had her feeling woefully underdressed, and feeling like she'd just stepped into Cinderella's prince's ball, or ito the Beast's castle. Surely things like this didn't just happen in real life. But looking around and walking on the floor, she knew it did.

Steve led her over to a table and they sat down for hors d'oeuvrs and to sip a glass of wine. Darcy looked around a bit and while she recognized some of the people there, most of them were a mystery to her. She nudged Steve to get his attention. "Do you know everyone here?"

Steve scanned around a little. "Most of them. Faces, if not names. I think a few of the politicians are here with mistrisses instead of their wives." He gestured to an older balding man that reminded her almost of Ed Asner. "That's definitely not his wife."

Darcy followed his gesturing and watched for a few seconds, her eyebrows shooting up. "I'm pretty sure he actually paid for that woman actually."

Steve eyed her. "How can you tell something like that?"

Darcy shrugged. "She's all lovey dovey at him but quite frankly it's cold and detached. If she actually felt something for him, she'd be putting in more effort."

Steve nodded to himself. "I guess that makes sense."

"Plus I've seen her hanging out on a street corner." Darcy cracked.

Steve blurted out a laugh and turned it into a cough, taking a few sips of the water placed in front of him. "I guess that makes more sense then." He said, cheeks pink, looking amused but scandalized.

"Yeah people are skeevy, Stevie." Darcy snickered.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah I'm seeing that." He quipped. He eyed her. "Do you expect dancing tonight?"

Darcy studied him and laughed. "Hell no. No, don't worry about it. No dancing involved. I'm pretty sure I'd kill myself in these heels."

"I wouldn't let you do that." Steve said, looking relieved.

Darcy snickered. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The main food came and Steve looked down at his plate, baffled. "Uh, Darce?"

"Yeah?" Darcy asked, staring down at her own plate.

"Is this another pre-course?" Steve asked hopefully.

Darcy shook her head. "I don't think it is."

"Is there dessert?" Steve asked hopefully.

Darcy patted his arm. "Not usually at these sort of things."

Steve's shoulders slumped and he ate what was on his plate and pushed it back. "Well that was anti-climactic."

Darcy looked around and saw Tony schmoozing people, Natasha talking politely to a few, and even Thor regailing a group with a tale that had them enthralled. She nudged Steve. "Let's go get burgers."

"What?" Steve looked at her wide eyed. "Darcy, angel, we can't..."

"Yes we can." Darcy insisted. "No one will realize we left. You know Tony likes to be the center of attention at his own parties. He and Thor can entertain."

Steve glanced around and then eased out of his chair, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go before we get caught." Darcy got up with his help and they slipped out of the party, heading down to catch another cab. Steve's phone beeped and he checked it, groaning and chuckling.

"Did we get caught?" Darcy asked.

"Natasha." Steve said.

"Is she threatening us to go back?" Darcy asked, frowning.

Steve showed her the text which said 'jealous, I'm staging a coup next, though'.

Darcy laughed out loud as they filed into a cab. "I don't blame her. Although it sucks I got all dressed up for nothing."

"Not nothing." Steve eyed her. "I think you look gorgeous."

Darcy blushed. "Thanks."

They went by a Five Guys restaurant and then Steve directed the cab driver to a park where they got out and ate at a picnic table. "You know, not for nothing, but I'm having a good time tonight."

"So am I." Darcy admitted, smiling at him. "Who else can say they left a Tony Stark gala to eat burgers in the park with Captain America?"

"Steve." Steve sent her an amused grin. "Captain Ameica would've stayed out of some moral sense of duty. Steve's the type to do something like this."

Darcy cackled for a minute. "Man Steve sounds like my sort of person."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, eyeing her curiously.

Darcy ducked her head, shrugging a shoulder. "I mean if he wants to be."

"He would." Steve smiled a bit.

Darcy eyed him as they finished their food and felt the air change around them. She wasn't completely ready to be alone with him right then, though, and she did sort of want to get some mileage out of her dress. "Trust me?"

"Always." Steve said without a second of thought.

Darcy threw away their trash and caught another cab, amused when it was the same driver they had before. She directed him to an address and when they got out Steve saw a flashy light that said Verboten. They went right in thanks to the guy manning the door recognizing Steve and Steve beamed when he noticed the wild night club, hearing the pulsing music.

"I mean it's not an underground club in Italy..." Darcy teased loud enough so he could hear. "But I don't think anyone will notice you in here!"

"It's perfect!" Steve said. "But what about your heels?"

Darcy pulled him over to a coat check and took a ten out of her cleavage and handed it over along with her heels. The guy there took it with a wry grin and Darcy shrugged at Steve. "Not a problem!" Steve caught on and left his jacket as well, with a big tip as well so the guy actually gave it back to him when they left.

Steve grinned and pulled her into the mix of bodies, immediately pulling her close as they danced to whatever the DJ was playing. Usually a club wasn't Darcy's usual thing but she found that with the right company, she could have a little fun. Steve was definitely the right person, too, as he let loose and danced to Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. Darcy would've never expected Steve to let loose like he did with her but she liked it and she felt sort of honored that he let her see that side of him.

After about five songs (including a slow one Steve pulled her close for that left her reeling), Steve led her to the bar and they sat and nursed a few drinks. Darcy felt a little tipsy after a few glasses of wine but she didn't care as Steve led her back out to the dance floor where Get Low was playing. Steve's hands drifted to her waist and then a little lower and her eyes glazed over a bit. Almost before she knew what she was doing, her hands went to his chest and she rubbed up and down before she started undoing the buttons. About three down she realized what she was doing and she looked up at Steve, figuring she'd see him gaping at her or raising an eyebrow. Instead his eyes were darker under the lights, and his hair had lost some of it's strict form since he was getting a little warm from the dancing. He licked his lips and nodded at her, which she took as permission to keep doing what she was doing.

Once she had his shirt unbuttoned he shrugged it off and smiled cheekily as he tied it around his waist. She laughed, remembering what happened the last time they'd done this and nodded that it was probably a good idea.

Darcy's hands went to Steve's chest and abs again and he pulled her closer, one of his hands going to her ass, squeezing gently but firmly, none of that shy business some guys did. It made her moan softly and she could tell Steve had heard it by the look on his face. He moistened his lips as he stared down at her and then leaned down, kissing her. It was a particularly filthy kiss and it had Darcy gasping into his mouth, her pulse spiking quickly.

She pulled away from him and, hoping she wasn't misreading the situation, tugged him off toward the coat check. They got their things and Darcy slipped her heels on again as they walked outside. Steve slipped on his jacket, which made her laugh and caught them a cab.

Back at the tower, they got in the elevator and Steve spoke up. "JARVIS, code Rogers 18A-Beta Privacy-13.2.9-B.9."

"Granted." The AI said simply.

"What's that?" Darcy asked, mind a little baffled.

Steve smiled down at her. "It means I get total privacy for the next 24 hours."

Darcy eyed him. "You expecting this to last 24 hours? That's a pretty tall order, Rogers."

Steve flashed her a cheeky look that somehow made her squirm with arousal as well. "I like to pull off things people don't think I can."

"God I think you're going to ruin me for other men tonight." Darcy groaned.

"Good." Steve pulled her to him and kissed her. "Because I was hoping from now on you'd be my girl."

"Your girl, huh?" Darcy grinned. "I think I could handle that."

"But could you handle me?" Steve asked playfully.

"Boy do I want to try." The elevator doors opened and Darcy tugged him out and further into his quarters (every private quarters opened right out of the elevator). "In fact I think I may want to try until I get it right."

Steve shivered as he tugged his hand away and took his jacket off, tossing it and his shirt across a chair. "You can't say things like that to me right now."

"Why not?" Darcy asked innocently.

Steve tugged her close, gaze heated. "Because it makes my cock hard enough to pound nails." He said quietly, voice practically a growl.

It was Darcy's turn to shiver then and she could feel the evidence of the truth of his words. Holy cow! "Well maybe instead of nails you could just pound my pussy." She said.

Steve moaned and kissed her hotly, his hands going to her ass, squeezing and rubbing alternately. "You're too dressed."

"So are you. Unzip me?" Darcy turned and let him unzip her dress. He put a hand on her back and groaned again.

"Darce, are you not wearing a bra?" He asked.

"Not the only thing I'm not wearing." She said, slipping her dress down to just about where a panty line would be, revealing none. Steve spun her around and caught her, having taken off the rest of his clothes while she was mostly disrobing. She felt his hardness against her as he kissed her again, her nipples rubbing against his skin, causing both of them to groan loudly.

Steve pulled back first and tugged the rest of her dress off, slipping her heels off as well. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, causing her to quickly grab the back of a chair so she didn't fall. When he licked a stripe up her pussy, Darcy gasped out loud, one hand going to his hair, unable to help herself, the other staying on the chair. Steve ate her out like he did everything else, with everything he had in him. After a bit Darcy could feel her legs straining and laughed breathlessly. "Ok you...you have to...I...bed Steve. Please..."

Steve eased her leg down and smiled up at her. "Can I go back to that?"

Darcy groaned. "As much as you want."

Steve swooped her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom, laying her down. He put both her legs over his shoulders and went back to what he'd been doing, causing her to clutch at the bed spread, keening loudly, mumbling his name like it was her own personal mantra. All she could focus on was what he was doing and how good it made her feel.

When he pulled back from her she picked her head up. "What the fucking shit do you think you're doing, Rogers? I swear if you leave me high and dry like this I'll go to every tabloid and spill the worst shit about you."

Steve laughed loudly. "I'm not goin' nowhere, angel." He murmured soothingly. "I just thought you'd want to move things along."

"Hnnng yup. Definitely a fan of that." Darcy mumbled. Steve grinned and nodded.

"Let me find a condom." He said.

"Don't need it." Darcy blurted out. "SHIELD offers shots."

"What about..." Steve trailed off.

Darcy blushed. "Coulson promised me it was super sperm proof and wow that was an awkward talk, trust me."

Steve flushed as well. "Ok well...good." He moved between her legs again and put them around his waist. He grabbed her ass in his hands and slowly thrust inside of her. She moaned and squeezed her legs around him, closing her eyes when he was all the way in. Steve was very....proportionate. He wasn't obnoxiously large like some of the fanfic tried to portray...and yes she'd read fanfic...but he definitely had quite enough. Once he was in, she put her hands on his hips and pulled him down enough that she could kiss him while he thrust inside of her.

Steve's lovemaking wasn't the most adventurous thing she'd ever seen or heard of, but there was something to say about good old fashioned missionary with the right person. It was really nice actually and Darcy found herself digging her nails into his back, gasping his name when he found her g-spot and started rubbing against it. She noticed he had a mirror on the wall that let her watch his ass as he thrust inside of her and it made her even wetter, causing Steve to sigh in contentment.

They made love for several hours, and Darcy found out that with Steve she didn't miss any adventurous sex. It was amazing and left her completely satisfied.

Once they'd tired each other out, Darcy laid on her side, letting Steve hold her as he laid on his back, gently rubbing up and down her back and side as they just enjoyed each other's company. She dozed lazily and yawned just before she fell asleep. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Darcy?" Steve asked, sounding close to sleep himself.

"Am I yours now?" Darcy asked, a question she never would've allowed herself to be so vulnerable to ask if she wasn't half-asleep.

Steve smiled and squeezed her gently, once. "Yeah, angel, you're my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	13. Clint Ending

Darcy was glad she paid attention to where Clint's farm was as she drove to it, wondering if she was out of her damn mind. Clint had 'retired' the week before and moved permanently down to his farm. He'd bought some animals and fixed up all the equipment, turning it into a full working farm. Darcy wondered if he would be happy selling eggs and milk for profit but when she asked Phil he admitted Clint seemed to be happy and told him 'I always knew my superhero days would come to an end sometime, Phil. I'm 46 years old, and they keep makin' em younger and younger, have you seen Spider-Man?' Phil had and didn't care for the fact that the kid was 15 and out there fighting crime but that was a story for another day.

She pulled up to the farm and saw Clint sitting outside, foot up on the railing of the porch, sipping at a cup of coffee. Upon closer inspection she saw that he was naked and had bed head. She got out and leaned against her rental, arms across her chest. "You don't seem too shocked to see me."

"Phil called me an hour ago to make sure I didn't think you were an intruder and shoot first and freak out later." Clint admitted casually.

"Sure looks like you rolled out the red carpet." Darcy teased, walking toward him.

"You know if you do this, you'll have to play at being my fiancé. We'll see people who we faked out." Clint said, eyeing her in a way that made him look like he was still sleepy. It was awfully endearing and Darcy felt her heart swelling in response.

"Do what?" Darcy asked, leaning against the porch.

"You came out here for a reason right?" Clint asked.

"I quit SHIELD." Darcy said quietly.

"Phil told me that, too." Clint admitted.

"Phil needs to stop being a gossip." Darcy muttered, grinning.

Clint laughed but sobered. "He said it was hard on you. He said you had a tough time with the decision but decided to follow your heart...am I your heart?"

Darcy sighed and scuffed her toe along the porch. "I can't lie...I have some pretty strong feelings for you and...acting like your fiancee for a while doesn't seem so bad."

Clint smiled and put his foot down, holding an arm out to her. She sat on his leg and leaned into him. "I brushed my teeth and took a shower."

"I smell that. Just decide to lounge naked?" Darcy teased.

"Do you mind?" Clint asked. "I could go find some pants..."

"Don't you dare." Darcy said. "In fact I was thinking of joining you."

Clint eyed her and put his cup down, she saw that it was empty and she wondered just how long he'd been sitting there holding an empty cup. "Need some help with that?"

"Wouldn't mind it." Clint grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it along with her bra over to the corner of the porch. She stood and toed off her shoes and socks as he pushed her jeans off and whistled.

"Commando, baby?" Clint asked, amused.

"Hey, you're one to talk." Darcy sat back down. "I don't think you even own underwear."

"Don't. Hate it." Clint put his arm around her. "It's too restricting and confusing. Boxers let me hang but it's a little too much, briefs are too constricting and I heard it can give you ball disease."

Darcy laughed loudly. "Ball disease? I think the words you're looking for are testicular cancer and that's been shot to hell. Turns out they're perfectly safe."

"Still, take out the middle man. Easier that way." Clint smiled at her in a way that made that affectionate thing go through her again and she snuggled against him, her head buried in his neck. "Are you sleepy, baby?"

"Little bit." Darcy said honestly. "I got up early for my flight."

"Let's go back to sleep." Clint helped her up and grabbed her clothes and his coffee cup, taking them inside. They went to the bedroom and slipped in bed, Darcy curling up against him. Clint must've been more tired than Darcy thought because he fell right to sleep and she followed a few moments later.

Darcy woke up shivering and she realized it wasn't from the cold. It took her a few moments to get her brain online and when she did she realized Clint had already woken up and was licking and kissing his way down her body. He was playing with her bellybutton and it made her squirm. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a good way to wakeup." Clint mumbled, and she felt him smile.

Darcy snickered. "Can I expect this every morning? Because if so, I may not need coffee."

Clint eyed her without lifting his head.

"Ok I'll probably still need coffee." She admitted.

He chuckled and scooted down. "Quit distracting me. I'm trying to do something."

"Show me you don't miss?" She teased.

"Exactly." Clint said, pressing the blunt end of his tongue right on her clit. Darcy squeaked and fisted the sheets as he ran his tongue over it in a slow, casual way. He definitely knew what he was doing as he applied just the right amount of pleasure, alternating slow, easy licks with an almost pulsing motion that Darcy swore was the same beat as her heart right then. She wanted to ask him where he learned that but quite frankly she just wanted to enjoy it and realize what a lucky girl she was that he had decided to use it on her.

Darcy realized she wanted to reciprocate so she nudged him and when he looked up at her she flushed. "69?"

Clint's eyes darkened and he moved without moving away from her. He kept his hips up so he didn't jab her in the face and let her grab his ass and guide him down. She opened her mouth and guided his cock in and hummed around it, causing him to grasp her thighs harder. He mumbled a 'wait' and twisted them around so he was on his back and she squeezed his ass in approval before she started moving up and down on his length, flattening her tongue so it rubbed the underside of his dick. He went back to eating her out and for the next little while all the sounds that filled the room where of what they were doing.

Eventually Clint pulled back and eased off of her. "Darce, baby, gotta be inside of you." He said, moving around. He kissed her quickly and settled on top of her.

"Are you going to ask me about options on protection?" Darcy asked, feeling the head of his cock at her entrance.

Clint grinned at her in a cheeky way. "You think I haven't hacked your SHIELD file before?"

Darcy smacked him on the ass and laughed. "Ok then."

Clint eased inside of her and Darcy gasped, grabbing onto him as he slowly moved in and out, trying to take his time with her. Clint put his head in her neck, leaving little butterfly kisses against her neck. There was a level of romance to their sex and it took Darcy off guard for a minute. She'd never really 'made love' with a guy before. She'd just sort of had sex with them in a mutual 'let's have fun with each other' sort of way. It made Darcy tear up a little bit and when a tear rolled down the side of her face Clint pulled back and looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I've just never had anyone uh..." She trailed off.

"Make love to you before?" Clint filled in.

Darcy meekly nodded.

Clint laughed, a low fond noise. "Baby, that's no reason to cry. I have feelings for you, this isn't just getting off for me."

Darcy, overwhelmed with emotions and not able to really put them into words, grabbed him and kissed him deeply, putting every bit of her feelings into it, hoping that she could convey how she felt with her actions. Clint's hips stuttered while they were kissing and when she pulled away he looked at her, a little stunned.

Clint being Clint, though, made her laugh. "Hold on, rolling." She laughed as she grabbed onto him as he moved onto his back again and scooted to sit up against the headboard. Her hands moved to his chest as his moved to her ass, helping her move on him. He smiled at her in a way that had her heart stuttering an in an attempt to not tear up again she hugged herself to him.

"You know, arrows aren't the only thing you have good aim at." Darcy said, a little breathlessly. "I'm pretty sure my g-spot hasn't had this much attention since I learned what it was and where it was in sex-ed and spent a week trying to find it."

Clint laughed and moved one of his hands up to the back of her neck, rubbing with his thumb. "I looked up female anatomy in an encyclopedia when I hit puberty and girls became one of the only things I could ever think about and when I read about it I made it my mission to figure out how to find it because I figured if I knew where it was girls would think I was some kind of stud."

Darcy laughed loudly and nudged him. "Did it work?"

"Not at first." Clint admitted, grinning sheepishly. "The first few times the girl would sort of look at me with that 'oh you're so cute' look and pat me and say something like 'not bad, kid'. It was humiliating. But I worked until I got it right."

"Such a hardship I'm sure." Darcy nipped at his neck.

"Damn right." Clint shifted his hips and Darcy squeaked, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Ahh...Darcy." He hissed, closing his eyes. "Fuck, baby. You're going to turn me into a 14 year old boy."

"That's ok because...I think I'm close..." Darcy admitted. "I'm almost at that overstimulated stage."

Clint eyed her and nodded. "Hold on tight, baby. I'm taking this into overdrive." He moved so that he was holding her up against the headboard and he took a breath before he started snapping his hips, pistoning in and out of her. Darcy's screams filled the room and her feet dug into his ass. Soon enough she felt her orgasm building up and before she could warn him she fell over the edge and by the way he clutched at her and gasped loudly, grunting a few times, he wasn't far behind.

Clint maneuvered them to lay down once both had come down from their high and they laid face to face in the bed, smiling at each other. "You know I could get used to this." She said honestly.

"I hope you do." Clint mumbled, leaning in to kiss her. "Because with you here, this place is even more like paradise for me."

"Me, too." Darcy hugged herself to him and the two of them enjoyed the quiet of the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	14. Tony Ending

Darcy was well and truly fucked, she knew it. She'd told herself not to get feelings for Tony, but it happened. Once she got home all she did was think about their time in Paris and how much fun she'd had. She also thought about what they'd done their last night there and it always served to give her a little tingle (and more than a few nice shower experiences).

So she didn't know what to do about it, except obsess over it silently and let it ruin her life. Which...not the greatest of options probably. It was already distracting her enough as it was and she knew eventually she was going to have to do something about it. So she decided to do something about it and one night after work she packed a bag and headed over to the tower (she had a room there so incase things went wrong she could stay there and lick her wounds). She dropped Kenneth off with Natasha and followed JARVIS' instructions to where Tony was, in his quarters apparently. She walked off the elevator and saw Tony in a pair of pajama pants that were either gold or bronze (it was a strange color but he made it work) and a black wifebeater, pouring himself a drink. He looked up and didn't seem too shocked to see her there. "Drink?"

"Whatever you're having." Darcy said, sliding off her shoes. "J tell you I was coming?"

"We have a deal that he doesn't let anyone into my place without me knowing about it." Tony confirmed, pouring another glass of what looked like champagne. He walked over and handed it to her.

"Are we celebrating?" Darcy asked.

"We are." Tony said.

"Oh? What?" She panicked a bit, wondering if somehow he knew why she was there. Was she that obvious?

"Life." He saluted her with his glass and went to sit down. "You going to just stand there?"

She walked over and sat down beside him. "Better?"

"Much. So what brings you by? I don't have anything else to sign, I swear." He sipped his champagne.

"I know." She laughed. "I was just thinking and...well...I thought about that living like a queen thing."

"Oh?" He showed nothing on his face which was frustrating and no something she thought Tony capable of.

"Yeah I thought about...how the king would feel about it?" She shuffled her feet across the floor, not looking over at him.

"I think he'd like it very much." He said, also not looking at her. "I think he gets very lonely sometimes and he likes the queen and would like her to be around more...would even accept that waif she calls a dog, too."

"Kenneth isn't a waif." She smacked him on the arm. "He's a greyhound, they're supposed to be skinny like that."

Tony grinned and grabbed her hand in his. "So what do you say? Give it a shot? Want to have a boyfriend who's difficult, irritating, annoying, hot headed, frustrating..."

"You know some of those sort of mean the same thing." Darcy pointed out.

"I was trying to scramble for bad adjectives about me." Tony admitted. "It's hard."

"Sounded pretty easy to me." Darcy cracked. "Look...yes, I want to give it a shot. I mean the worst thing that can happen is we wind up on that Wives With Knives show."

Tony laughed out loud at that. "You think you'll be my wife one day, Lewis?"

"Ok so if not it'll be profiled on Snapped." Darcy shrugged.

Tony snickered into his champagne. "I have a feeling that could very well be what winds up happening, but I'm glad you've decided it's worth it anyway."

"I can't help it, I'm a sadist." Darcy said. "And I think you should kiss me now."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so?"

"Yes and you should also help me figure out what's missing in my sex life." Darcy said, trying for casual. She failed.

Tony thew back his champagne. "Well we should move to the bedroom. JARVIS, total privacy protocols."

Darcy finished her champagne and got up, letting Tony pull her to the bedroom. He stopped before either one could reach the bed and hugged her to him, just staring down at her for a few moments. It was nice but it also made her squirm just slightly. He smiled, amused and leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and gentle and the unexpectedness of it took Darcy off guard, even as she leaned into him, kissing him back. There was an unrushed quality about it and Darcy tried not to think about the implications of that. Although her mind did wander a bit, wondering if this lesson would be taking all night. She'd never done the all night thing before.

Tony pulled back eventually and moved to kiss her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. She whimpered a bit when he kissed a certain spot and she felt his grin as he untucked the shirt from her pants and pulled back to pull it over her head. He took his own shirt off and pulled her close again, kissing her neck as his hands ran up her sides, gently, and cupped her breasts, just holding, not doing anything. He was already driving her mad, but she couldn't find it in her to complain too much. When one of his fingers ran just inside the waistband of her pants she shivered and grasped at his own pants, hoping he'd get the hint.

She could've cried when he pulled back but held off when it was only to pull their pants off. Once they were naked, Tony laid on top of her on the bed. "Since we've done the oral thing..."

"Skip it." Darcy said, voice husky. "Skip it. Just...do it."

Tony grinned. "I like the way you think." He put one of her legs around his hip and held on to the meaty part of her hips as he slid, slowly, inside of her. He went so slow she growled and tried to buck up into him but he held her down with his strength. He wasn't a huge guy but his body was tightly corded with muscle and she knew working on his Iron Man armors he had to be pretty strong, so he had no problems keeping her where he wanted her. Once he was all the way inside, he let her get used to him before giving a few mini strokes that had her squirming, feet sliding across the sheets of the bed. She had no idea where his control was coming from, he was such an impatient person otherwise, but a part of her was pretty impressed and told the small part of her complaining to shut up and just enjoy what was happening. And enjoy she did, as Tony kept his small strokes up, hitting that spot inside of her every few strokes that made her almost see stars.

"I never took you for the masochist type." She mumbled after a little while.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, squeezing her hips gently. "Don't worry, I'll get you there. I'm making it my mission to make sure this is the single best night you've ever had."

"Oh yeah? Starting off the best? Does that mean you're peaking too early?" Darcy joked.

The look Tony sent her had her squirming again until he smirked. "I think you'd know by now I enjoy doing my best to top myself."

Holy hot flash!

Tony chuckled huskily and slid his hands under her, one on her ass, one under her lower back, pulling her hips up gently. He sat up and she whimpered at the change in position. He rubbed her back gently as he started speeding up his thrusts, his hips rolling in a way he shouldn't be able to pull off. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust up inside of her. When he saw she wasn't responding as much he shifted and she moaned when all of his thrusts hit her bundle of nerves over and over. She closed her eyes and her nails dug her nails into his skin, causing him to wince, but it spurned him on.

Their lovemaking lasted hours and Darcy could absolutely say that this was the best night she'd ever had before. And as they lay together, sweaty, sated, she smiled to herself thinking she could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	15. Pietro Ending

"You are avoiding me, robaczku." Darcy yelped and jumped in her seat, looking over at Pietro, who was standing by her couch, arms folded over his chest.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked, blinking in shock as he bent to fuss over Kenneth.

Pietro snorted. "JARVIS let me in, I said it was emergency." 

"Of course he did, I should've known letting Tony install him in my apartment was a mistake." Darcy mumbled to herself.

Pietro sat beside her. "Do not change the topic. You are avoiding me."

"I am not! I...work and hang out...you know, with friends." Darcy said.

Pietro frowned at her. "I am not your friend?"

"You know you are." Darcy groaned, knowing that he was about to push her against a wall...which was not an image she needed, lay off Darcy!

"But you have not hung out with me, so you are avoiding me." Pietro said, a touch of smugness in his words.

"Because I fell in love with you!" Darcy finally shouted, frustrated. She stood up and glared down at him as he looked at her in shock. "I've been fighting my feelings for you for fucking ages and on that stupid trip we took I just...fell in love. How could I not? It was...perfect. I mean, minus the doctors visits we had. But everything else? I had a blast."

Pietro laughed roughly, a sound which went right through her. "I told you when I kissed you I had wanted to do it for a while." He pointed out, standing up as well. He had several inches on her and loomed over her. "I was not lying, robaczku."

"What does that even mean?" Darcy blurted out.

"It means my little bug." Pietro chuckled, despite the emotions that were swirling. "The first time I met you, you were wearing a red shirt and a black sweater---it reminded me of a ladybug."

Darcy flushed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember a lot about you." Pietro said. "I remember that you chew on pens, you get annoyed by people pecking hunting on the keyboard, your usual coffee order is a French Vanilla Latte..."

"You know my coffee order?" Darcy blurted out, laughing incredulously.

"I told you, I know a lot of things about you." Pietro said quietly. "There is only one thing I don't know about you...well a few things." He stepped closer and put his hands on her hips.

"What?" Darcy asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I don't know what you taste like. I don't know what you sound like keening my name, screaming it as I bring you pleasure. I don't know what it feels like to have your breasts in my hands, or to palm your pussy and rub it as you come apart..." Pietro's voice was rough and his blue eyes had darkened.

Darcy's breathing was shallow, her chest rising and falling with quickly and she put a hand on his chest. "Stop. Stop, you'll make me...just with your words."

Pietro smirked a little bit. "Is that possible, robaczku?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Oh trust me, it's going that way." Darcy groaned.

Pietro leaned forward, his lips almost against hers. "I would not stop there." Pietro said, making Darcy whimper. "After you came apart, would lay you down and stare at your body, drinking in your beauty and smug in the fact that I just made you come with just my hand."

"I hate you so much." Darcy panted, laying her head on his shoulder.

Pietro went on, ignoring her words. "That would not be enough." He said, voice low and husky, his accent getting deeper. "I would kiss you, filthy, long, leaving you gasping for breath." Darcy hadn't been paying attention to anything but his words so when his hands squeezed her ass, nothing too invasive, but the implication that he was almost saying 'mine' made Darcy squirm when her body reacted, and she let out a yelp that turned into a moan. "My mouth would move down to your breasts and I would lavish attention on them." His hands moved to her chest and he squeezed gently, but with an assuredness that had her leaning into his touch, craving more.

"I would take my time, I'm more of an ass man." Pietro smirked at her widening eyes. "But who could pass up an opportunity? Your body is very beautiful and I want to spend hours worshipping it. I wouldn't miss an inch of it, robaczku." He had to take a breath then, swallowing thickly and Darcy could feel his hardness up against her. "Once I felt like I had given them the attention they deserve I would roll you over." Darcy gasped as Pietro spun her around and pulled her flush up against his body, his hands resting so close to where she wanted them, she let out a whimper that had him murmuring 'shhh' in her ear. "I know I would get distracted by your beautiful ass, because I'm fighting to not get distracted right now and you're fully clothed. Have you ever had your ass paid attention to, Darcy? Has anyone ever worshipped your ass like they worship between your legs?"

"No." Darcy mumbled, her hands clenching. "I'm not sure I'd like that."

"I would make you like it." Pietro said, sounding so sure of himself she felt herself leaking steadily and her head was becoming lightheaded. Almost as if he sensed it he reached up and grabbed her arms, gentle, pushing his hips into her ass. He was driving her crazy and he hadn't even really done anything. His accent, coupled with his words was ruining other men for her and she wanted nothing more than to beg him to follow it all up with actions. "I would lavish attention on your ass, making you blind with need. I would have you begging me, wanting me to do more to you. To help you come again."

Darcy closed her eyes and since her arms were almost behind her, she anchored them in his shirt, feeling his ragged breaths not only there but against her ear as well. She had no idea Pietro had this in him but she planned on taking advantage of it as much as she could.

"When you were crazy with need, when you were shaking with your desire, almost to the point where you couldn't distinguish reality from what I was doing I would flip you over." Pietro spun her again. "Open your eyes, Darcy." It was a quiet command and Darcy's eyes opened of their own accord and she whimpered when his own eyes bore into hers, holding her gaze and just daring her to look away. "I would flip you over and move between your legs. Do you know what my tongue can do in a situation like that?"

Before she could say anything, Pietro put his tongue on her collarbone and flicked it back and forth at optimum speed. She gasped and squeaked, her hands digging into his shirt, pulling and mewling, her head fuzzy. "Pietro!" She yelped.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing that." Pietro mumbled.

"Do it again." Darcy pleaded.

Pietro chuckled in a way that made her want to punch him but also made her pulse between her legs. "Do you know what comes next?"

"Hopefully your dick between my legs." Darcy said bluntly, causing him to chuckle again.

Before Darcy could blink they were in the bedroom with the door shut. Pietro had her pants off and his and was burying himself between her legs before she knew what was going on. She moaned loudly. "Fuck, Pietro!" She exclaimed, her precarious reserve completely falling over the edge. She grabbed his arms as she came around him, squirming and throwing her head back. The little shit moved his hips a little, which prolonged her orgasm to an almost painful length. But once she came down, he hooked a leg over his arm.

"Hold on, robaczku and I will give you and I what we need." Pietro murmured. Darcy didn't know what he meant until she felt him moving inside of her again, causing her to let out a yell again. He started out with slow thrusts, letting her get used to him, then his hips sped up, and he added a little vibration to them, which made Darcy clutch onto him even harder, mumbling nonsense over and over as another orgasm built up inside of her. She didn't know how he did it but soon enough she felt like she was crashing over the edge and from the long string of Sokovian coming out of his mouth, apparently he was as well.

When they came down from their high, Darcy looked at him blearily. "I'm going to need you to do that several times a week."

Pietro laughed breathlessly and hugged her close to him. "I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	16. Sam Ending

Darcy knocked on Sam's door, shifting back and forth on her feet. She'd just gotten back from clubbing and just knew this was a good idea. She knew Sam was home and not asleep since JARVIS had told her so. Sure enough he answered the door and flashed her a smile. "Darcy? What are you doing here?" His tone wasn't unkind, but he was definitely curious about her appearance. She pushed past him into the room, wobbling a little bit on her feet. "Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk." Darcy scoffed, turning to face him. "I may be a bit tipsy though."

"Oh really?" Sam said, amused, putting his arms over his chest. "Did you go bar hopping?" He helped her out of her jacket and hung it up, leading her over to sit down.

"No I went clubbing and it's your fault." Darcy looked up at him as he bent and took her shoes off, putting them aside under the coffee table.

"Why's that my fault?" Sam laughed outright at that.

"Because I've been thinking about you for days now." Darcy said bluntly. "You really made too much of an effect on me during our little visit to your home. Your mom was lovely, your aunt was a riot. Do you know how frustrating it is to wake up several days in a row because you've had a sex dream about a guy?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat. "You've had sex dreams about me?"

"For days." Darcy emphasized. "Days, Sam. I innocently go to sleep, get right into a nice REV cycle..."

"I think it's called REM cycle." Sam interrupted.

"That." Darcy poked his chest. "And then BAM sex dream. Not just any vanilla sex dream either, it's like...inventive. Cars, airplane bathrooms..."

"Now come on those aren't even big enough to do anything fun in." Sam said.

"The beach!" Darcy exclaimed. "I'm not even that type of girl. You think I'm going to get busy on sand? Do you know where that can get? No way, no how, not ever. I mean maybe a car...if it was a really big car that is...maybe like out behind a building at a fair..."

"Girl you are kinky!" Sam stared at her incredulously and more than a little interested.

"Oh you have no idea." Darcy promised, flashing him a smile. "But I mean seriously, do you know what it's like to have these sort of dreams?"

"I may have had a few before." Sam said, smirking at her.

"Any involving me?" Darcy leaned toward him and Sam wrapped his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off the couch.

"I have actually." Sam said, ducking his head. "But I mean, damn girl, do you blame me? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Oh I'm hot, I know it." Darcy said candidly. "But have you looked at you lately? You're like...way out of my league. You're some kind of GQ model, you're so kind and nice and...I mean even Tony likes you and he hates just about everyone, you know? Plus you're an Avenger, you work at the VA, like...how do I compete with that?" She paused and groaned. "This is why I don't get drunk, I get moody and down about myself."

Sam chuckled, a low fond noise that didn't make her think he was laughing at her or being cruel and he hugged her closer, laying his head on top of hers. "Ok so let's talk about you then. You're a knockout. You're gorgeous, you got those curves...and trust me, Darce, men may act gaga over those skinny little models who look like scarecrows but what they really want is a real girl to hold onto and you're one. You put up with all the bullshit we put you through like a dream, you put everyone in their place when you need to. Hell you're a badass yourself. I know you not only do work for Coulson, but you've been trained in weapons by Hill and even ASKED Natasha to train you in hand to hand. Do you know how many people have actually asked her to do that? I can probably count on one hand."

"She's a good teacher, not as scary as people think. I'm learning a lot." Darcy said.

"I bet you are." Sam said, patting her arm. "Why don't you stay the night tonight? Sleep off the drunk. Since you came here anyway."

"I came here to seduce you." Darcy looked up at him. "Well seduce you and maybe try and convince you to give the whole relationship thing a go."

Sam smiled patiently. "How about you try all that tomorrow? I'm not going to let you seduce me while you're drunk."

"You know your nice guy act can be annoying sometimes." Darcy said as Sam laid her down on the couch.

"Don't I know it." He said, going to grab her a bottle of water and some pills for a headache. By the time he came back she was asleep. He gently kissed her forehead and then went to bed, knowing the next day would be...interesting.

When Darcy woke up she noticed a few things at once. One, she had a headache---although it wasn't as bad as she expected it could've been, considering she didn't remember where she was right off. Then she noticed her mouth felt like she'd blown a skunk. Not the nicest image to put in someone's head but the taste in her mouth was so vile she felt like it was the only way to put it. She sat up and leaned back, realizing she was on a couch...Sam's couch. She'd been in Sam's place before and...that made her remember what happened the night before. She groaned and put her hands over her face, fighting down a slight wave of nausea. She peeked through her fingers and noticed the pills and water and then wondered what to do then. She was distracted by the smell of food cooking and she got up and went to the kitchen. Sam was standing at the stove in a pair of shorts that were striped and hugged his ass in a way that made her hold back a whimper, shirtless, cooking breakfast.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Sam yelped and spun around, gaping at her, wide eyed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Some superhero you are." Darcy smirked.

Sam put a hand to his chest, groaning. "You scared the hell out of me, girl."

"Whoops, sorry." Darcy said, rubbing at her head.

"It's ok. How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Not as bad as I did before." Darcy admitted.

"That's good." Sam murmured.

Sam put food on two plates and Darcy's stomach rumbled with hunger. They sat in companionable silence while they ate and when they were done Sam called first shower, claiming 'I cooked'. Darcy playfully protested but let him have it. While he was showering, she scrolled through her social media accounts, looking to see if she posted anything embarrassing during her night out. She knew Coulson had a tendency to check every once in a while and if she posted something he thought was not supposed to be online he gave her a look and if she didn't remove it, he did so himself. When she didn't find anything, even an email from Coulson chewing her out in a very low-key Coulson sort of way, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had a tendency to get pretty wild on a night out, especially with alcohol involved. 

When Sam got out of the shower, Darcy went in with one of his shirts and a pair of boxers since she didn't bring any clothes with her. They sat down after both had showered and looked at each other for a bit, before Sam spoke up. "I think you came here for a booty call last night." 

"I did not!" Darcy yelped, flushing. "I came to...to talk. Because I had liquid courage in me." 

"About you being in love with me." Sam said, smiling.

"I never said that!" Darcy punched his arm, grunting. "I said I was having sex dreams about you." 

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "Good ones?" 

"I mean...not bad ones. I tend to not put too much stock into dreams." Darcy ran her fingers through her hair, not quite looking at him. 

"No?" Sam asked, curious. 

"I tend to like reality more, less let down." Darcy said honestly, a bit jaded. 

Sam smiled wryly, nodding to himself. "Well if you ever want to know if those dreams add up..." 

Darcy's eyebrows shot up. "Are you offering..."

"To have sex with you? Yeah. I mean it'll be a hardship, but..." Sam joked. 

Darcy laughed. "Hey, it'll be hard for me, too. But I think we could make it work." 

"Bed?" Sam asked. 

"Clean sheets?" Darcy returned. 

"I was ParaRescue, what the hell do you think?" Sam scoffed.

Darcy laughed and stood, letting Sam lead the way to the bedroom. "You gotta nice ass." 

"You gotta nice rack." Sam replied easily.

"Natural, too." Darcy admitted. 

"Blessed." Sam laughed.

When they got to the bedroom, Darcy looked around a bit. It was very Spartan but it had a very nice, comfortable looking bed and a dresser that was definitely on the more expensive side.

Sam distracted her from her musings, leaning in and kissing her. She put her hands on his chest, rubbing up and down. She ran her fingers up the bottom of his shirt, letting her fingers ghost over his smooth skin. He pulled back and took his shirt off, tossing it over his head, doing the same with hers. He looked over and smiled. "You're beautiful." 

Darcy flushed. "I'm not exactly dolled up." 

"Maybe that's how I like my girls." Sam quipped.

"Maybe I like my guys stacked." Darcy returned. 

"Good." Sam laughed, kissing her again, guiding her back onto the bed. He laid her down and laid on top of her, kissing down her neck. He spent a few minutes sucking a hickey onto her neck, soothing the bruised skin with his tongue, causing her to whimper against him. Her hands moved to push down his shorts and he chuckled softly, kicking them off. "Impatient little thing aren't you?" 

"I can't help it." Darcy remarked. "I came here with intentions last night." 

"Oh so you just want me for my sex?" Sam teased. 

"Right now I want to kick your ass." Darcy cracked. "But no, I was hoping this would be the start of something kind of beautiful." 

Sam smiled at her and kissed her again. "Me, too." He kissed down her again and stopped at her breasts. When his mouth closed over one of her nipples, she sighed and closed her eyes. His lips made little sucking noises and it drove her wild as he moved between her breasts, seemingly not in any hurry. 

As Sam moved down her body, he eased the boxers off and tossed them aside, looking up at her. "How do you feel about anal?" 

Darcy laughed. "It's been a while but I'm not going to turn it down." 

Sam grinned and moved her over onto her stomach, pulling her up so she was on her knees. She thought he'd just go ahead and take her like that but he laid on his back and scooted under her, easing her down until she felt his lips between her legs, tongue darting out to brush against her. She moaned and dug her fingers into the bed spread, laying her head down so she didn't get too shaky in that position. Sam was good at what he was doing, and Darcy mused that it felt like she had some sort of octopus between her legs between his tongue, his lips and the fingers he was using. One of his fingers eased up to her ass and he pressed gently, circling the ring to get her to loosen up. She tensed at first but then relaxed, letting Sam do his thing. He got her relaxed enough that he slipped one digit in and she whimpered, squirming as he worked it in and out of her. She felt like she was about to squeeze his finger off, but Sam was a patient man and worked her loose enough to add a second finger, scissoring to stretch her out. 

Darcy felt a mix of slight pain and pure bliss as Sam ate her out with a focus that no one ever had before, all the while he was loosening her ass up enough that he could do his thing. She was looking forward to moving things along and by the time he had her loosened up enough to try things, she was squirming with impatience. 

Sam moved out from under her and he grabbed a bottle of lube he kept in a drawer beside the bed. She peeked at what he was working with and whimpered as she watched him work lube onto himself, stroking to get himself ready for her. "Sometime soon, after this, I'm going to get my mouth on that." 

Sam's cock gave a jerk and he groaned. "Shit, anytime you want to, girl." He promised, moving behind her. She felt his hands rest on the top of her ass and then felt him at her entrance. He pushed gently but firmly, and when the head of his cock popped in she gasped and closed her eyes. There was some pain there but she didn't want him to stop. He gave her a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly pushing inside. Sam wasn't the longest guy she'd ever seen but his dick was shaped in a way that it ballooned out a bit in the middle and had a curve to it, upward, that had her wondering what it would feel like when he was fully inside of her. 

When he did bottom out she took a moment to figure out what it felt like. It was strange, but a good strange. She felt so full and content and she got impatient, moving back against him. When he groaned she smirked wickedly and did it again, squeezing her ass muscles around him. 

"Motherfucker, you want things to end so soon?" Sam rasped out, his voice hitting a deep baritone she didn't know he was capable of. 

"Just participating." Darcy said innocently. 

"Fucking little minx." Sam laughed, smacking her ass with a loud pop that surprised her more than it actually hurt. She felt herself gush between her legs and she moved a hand to stick between her legs. Sam stopped her though and moved her arms against the headboard. He made sure she'd keep them there before he started moving in and out of her, slow, steady strokes that had her seeing stars from the sheer feeling of it all. She wanted desperately to put her fingers between her legs but she didn't move her hands from where they were. 

Sam seemed to take pity on her though and eased her up onto her knees, his hand going where she wanted it. She let out a sound of approval and leaned her head back onto his shoulders, his other arm going just under her breasts to hold her up. His strokes got bolder, quicker, the more she loosened around him. It felt incredible and she had no idea anal sex could be this way. 

When she felt herself moving toward the edge, her breathing picked up and Sam seemed to notice. He flicked his finger against her clit as his other hand moved to her breast, pinching one of her nipples. Hard. She cried out from the shock of it and felt her orgasm hit her, causing her to lose control of her body, thankful Sam had his arm around her to catch her as she came around him. He eased her down again and grabbed her hips in a firm grip. He pistoned in and out of her and she clawed at the sheets again, overstimulated as he came as well, his hips jerking erratically. 

Once Sam pulled out of her, he moved to her side and hugged her to him. "Damn girl, I think I'll remember that for the rest of my life." 

"You and me both." Darcy laughed breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	17. Not a chapter

Hello all, I know it's been a very long time (to me anyway) since I've updated this story. Since the last update a lot has gone down. My computer is old and suddenly stopped letting me go on the internet, until our provider was called. The only way it does let me on is in safe mode, which means I can only do so much (enough to keep me busy when I pop on, but still it's frustrating). Dealing with this has completely shattered any inspiration I had on finishing this story. To be honest, the only chapter I really had left that I needed to do was Darcy/Bruce, and one can argue that Bruce isn't one for a lot of sex anyway, I guess? I had all these bonus chapter ideas in mind but to be honest, I have no will to do them. As it was I was getting a little tired of writing all the smut chapters anyway and was looking forward to finishing it. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to getting at least one more chapter out of me, but I just can't do it, my brain won't let me put out anything I think is worth putting up, even if it's just a chapter to sort of end all this. I hope you all can forgive me, because at one point I was very into this story and excited to see where it went. I was so close, I know, to finishing and it frustrates me that I just can't open my mind to do it. 

That said, if someone wants to do a Darcy/Bruce smut chapter following their chapter in this story, contact me. I'd love for you to. Or even if you want to do a continuation beyond what I've written for any of the other pairings, please contact me. Again, I'm sorry and I know it seems like I flake a lot on stuff I put up here, which isn't my intention. I just can't force even a last chapter if my heart isn't into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review.


End file.
